


Stockholm syndrome

by yash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Harry is the son of richest man in England, Jealous Louis, Kidnapping, Louis is the number one criminal in Europe, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, and so is Zayn, cause they share that, harry is a uni student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yash/pseuds/yash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is the son of richest man in England and Louis Tomlinson is Europe's most wanted criminal. He is the one behind all the drug mafia in England and central Europe. He operates England's underworld single handedly with Liam and Niall. what happen's when someone wants to kidnap Harry Styles who is protected more than the real prince himself. who will get the contract other than famous Louis Tomlinson and what happens when they meet? will it be the beginning of the most stormy love story of the century?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so I wrote this because somehow the idea got into my head and I cannot get it out. I'll add some additional tags in each chapter. also I want to say that English is not my first language and I am not from U.K so there will be some mistakes about places and so on, sorry about that. Anyway enjoy the story:-)

Harry felt awkward. Not that he often felt this awkward in his own car, no in fact he was never this uncomfortable. He looked at four men who are sitting beside him and in front of him, their expression stony and eyes hidden behind the dark glasses. There are certain downs being the son of the England’s wealthiest man’s and having dozens of burly bodyguards around you following your every step is one of them and Harry simply hated it, not because he was an arrogant son of a rich man. He just hated surrounded by strangers that don’t speak much other than answering his questions.

In other words he missed Calus and Arnold, his two body guards who has been with him since he was 6 years old. He was fond of them; they have been attending all his annual concerts and had been there when his mother and father couldn’t be there for him. They knew him inside out and Harry felt they are more of the family than bodyguards but this time he had to go without them because Calus had received a phone call from home saying his mom was very ill and Arnold had left just two days later due to heavy fever, so Harry was stuck with these silent stones for the weekend to his country home where he will be joined by his parents later today.

To tell the truth he was already missing them but his mom had promised,

“I promise you dear we will come around 5 o’clock”

When Harry had looked at her accusingly she had gushed on,

“Now don’t give me that look what happened last time was just a one time thing, don’t worry sweety I will bring your father whether he like it or not, it’s going to be a perfect family weekend”

And Harry has given up simply because he cannot say no to his mother and because he missed those family weekends together, with their home filled with his dad’s hearty laugh and his mother playing piano and Harry singing along with her with his sister teasing him, man he missed those, his sister is currently in America completing her PhD so she won't be joing them today but still he's going to spend the next two days with his mom and dad, okay maybe there far too much downs in being the son of the wealthiest man in England.

 

Harry looked outside eagerly as the car reached Sheringham , he loved their peaceful and lovely seaside cottage and the calmness it had. They owned this place since Harry was three and lot of memories were wrapped in this lovely cottage.

Their butler was waiting at the portico when the Audi TT reached it, Harry’s body guards got out first and two of them stood beside their butler Henry while one of them started checking him as the other held the door open for Harry,

“Hey! None of that, he’s been with us even before I was born and please Mr.Stark that’s your name right? Please don’t hold the door for me, I can do it”

“Sir, this is formal procedure” the one checking Henry turned to Harry.

Harry sighed, really why do they have to be so robotic and now they’ve gone ahead and startled Henry.

 

“I know, I know Mr.Peterson but Henry has been with us for a long time so please let us pass”

Harry clapped Henry’s shoulder and gave the man a hearty hug,

“How are you Henry? Everything alright?”

“YYes master Harry everything ready for the weekend and sir your bubble bath is all ready in upstairs”

Harry winked at Henry and went inside with the bodyguards following close behind and Harry quickly jumped into peacemaker role because hell he is not up for a glaring match between Henry and black suits whole weekend because he knew Henry and what this man was capable of doing, he’ll murder these black ties in the bed.

“Sorry about that Henry, Calus and Arnold cannot come and well dad sent them so you know I can’t complain plus they are new so, cannot really blame them, can we?” well at least he’s trying to be diplomatic isn’t he?

 

“I know Master Harry but there is not a lot a 70 year old man can take”

“Oh, come on Henry you are not that old, buddy” Harry tapped his shoulder playfully before going into his room. Bubble bath hmmm that sounds great only if these black ties don’t follow him.

“Hey, you know guys, I think Henry has arranged rooms for you too so you can also relax there, I’ll call you if there is any need”  
And he shut the door before any of them can protest, well finally alone time.   
At least now he can think of something personal, I mean it’s not like he cannot day dream when his body guards are present but it is quite intimidating the way they’ve been looking at him. 

 

Harry looked around the room, taking in all the familiar feelings. The room was big not as big as the one he has at home but big enough with a huge bed and two large windows facing the sea. He went near the window and leaned out, sea was stretched out ahead glistening silvery in bright noon sunlight. The small Victorian village looked picturesque with their lovely roofs and bustling men and women going out and about in the streets. Harry sighed hoping he could stay here every day. He took his phone out and dutifully tried to dial his mom only to see she is calling him, he smiled remembering how his father complained about them having telepathy, well maybe he was right.

 

“Hello, mum just going to call you but you beat me to it”

“Oh.. Harry darling are you there, everything alright?”

“ everything ok mum plus Henry prepared bubble bath so that’s always a plus point” he said while looking out from the window, he could hear his mum laugh.

“aaaaww you and your bubble baths, anyhow dad is on his way home so we’ll be there sooner than expected, take care honey, bye”

“bye mum” Harry grinned slightly as he took his T shirt off, now for the much waited bubble bath. He dialed Zayn’s number while floating in the warm bath.

 

Hello” a perfect voice answered, well as everything about Zayn was perfect why his voice shouldn’t be perfect, Harry smiled to himself.

“Hey Zayn, what’s up?”

 

“ same old shit man, same old shit, I don’t have rich country homes I could escape to in weekends, do I? so here I am lonely in my flat with my frisky cat and my cuppa”

“Oh come on, a one word and half of the university will kneel for you and what’s more didn’t I ask you to come with me?”

Zayn was Harry’s best friend in Cambridge ( yeah Cambridge because his father can afford it with his week’s earnings) but he and Zayn shared a flat because Harry had insisted that at least for once in his life he has to live like a normal kid. So what if he ended up sharing a flat with the most beautiful boy he has ever seen, it’s not like he’s complaining but things had never been that way with him and Zayn. Sure Zayn is his best friend, but he is like a brother to Harry. Zayn didn’t come from a wealthy family like Harry but he won a scholarship because of his extraordinary drawing skills. Or maybe he seduced the board members with his perfection either way Harry was glad he had Zayn, a friend who was there for him because he is Harry not because he is Robin Styles’ son.

 

“Yeah you did but I didn’t like those black coats, creepy”

“ well, yeah they are a bit creepy, but can’t help it, how is Clove, does she miss me?”

Clove is their cat, Harry found it near their flat one night and took it home, Zayn protested a little at first but after seeing that the kitten has lost one eye he was more than willing to keep her.

 

“ she’s been asking about you all day and so has Nick” Harry can hear Zayn’s smirk from the phone and he groaned.

 

“ahhh..Can’t he take no for an answer, I already told him no dozen times”

Nick Grimshaw was a senior student doing a philosophy degree, he’s been a friend of Harry’s since he joined the uni but since last month Nick has come to a conclusion that he and Harry are meant to be together, Harry on the other hand wanted to keep him as a friend and had politely declined but Nick is not someone who would back away like that and as he is really good friend Harry didn’t want to lose him.

“Don’t think about him Hazza, he’ll get over it just think about clove and I, we are the ones who deserve your attention” Zayn said and Harry can hear the slish slosh of his paint brush across the canvas.

 

“what are drawing bro?” Harry asked blowing bubbles into the air and watching them float away.

 

“That’s a secret, I’ll show you when you come back and ooch!” Zayn yelped and Harry straightened up.

 

“Zayn?...you there? What happened bro?”

 

“This fucking cat is a monster!! Get back clove I’ll give you milk in a minute” Zayn yelled.

 

“Ha, I knew you would forget her milk, and your breakfast too, you know Zayn you have to pray your gods for having me as your flat mate or else you would be dead because of starvation” Harry said.

 

“I will pray my gods when your cat gets away from me” Zayn yelled.

 

“Hey! she is your cat too, now go and give her some milk and I put some spaghetti and meatballs in the fridge for you and some cold pizzas are there” Harry said leaning back on the bath tub.

 

“Hazza, you are a gift from the angels, I love you” Zayn said

 

“Hope you really mean it Zaynie boy now go on” Harry said.

 

“Ok, bye Hazza take care ‘kay?” Zayn asked Harry sighed knowing full well what Zayn meant because there had been two kidnap attempts made at Harry in his flat, it’s not like his flat mate is going to forget those what’s more if it’s not for Zayn who poked the kidnapper’s eye with his paint brush and shouted for Calus and Arnold who had been living across the street Harry might have actually been kidnapped that time.

 

“I will mate don’t worry, call you later, bye” Harry said and put his phone on the table near the bath tub, he was pretty sure kidnappers won’t come here; nobody knows he’s here so all is well but for a matter as serious as this “pretty sure” was not enough.

 

\-------------------------------  
Harry tossed and turned in his bed. The bed was smooth and room was cool and silent but Harry couldn’t sleep because he was so content, he always had this thing that when he is quite content he couldn’t sleep like how can you when all the excitement come trickling into his mind , keeping him from falling asleep. The evening had been great with his mom and dad but now his mind is replaying all the happy memories from the evening and he couldn’t sleep.

 

“Shit” Harry cursed under the pillow and that’s when he heard a soft thud followed by another and another. He sat down on the bed, there are at least seven security officers in the garden and there were six inside the house. His own bodyguards were sleeping just below his room.

 

“There is nothing to be afraid of” he assured nobody in particular. He can bring his bodyguard here by just one ring but he hated doing it because nobody likes to be bothered at night even when it’s their job.

 

Just then he heard a soft murmur just below his window, someone is in the garden and Harry quickly got out of the bed to the window and he opened it and peered down only to see two of his father’s bodyguards crouching down looking at something that has fallen into the garden. Even in the bright moonlight and the bodyguards torch lights Harry couldn’t make out what it is except that it is a blackish something. He was so intent on the situation below his window he was totally unaware of what’s going on behind his own back so when strong hands covered his face with a large handkerchief Harry only managed a small “Oh”.

 

Though taken by surprise he struggled a lot, trying to open his mouth or get rid of this horrible handkerchief with an awful smell pressed to his nose but the man was a stronger than Harry and soon he was joined by another who held Harry’s hands while he tried to kick with his legs. Well he caught the man’s stomach two times but his mate didn’t take away the handkerchief and soon enough Harry was feeling sleepy and he fell onto his capture's arms, his body limp and head on the burly man’s shoulder.

 

“There you go easy as anything” the one holding handkerchief took it off and lifted the boy into his arms easily.

They tore down the staircase to the first floor without any sound and rushed past the front porch where four unconscious guards were lying. Two men went straight to the waiting black van just down the lane.

“All done here, let’s go Mikey” one man ordered the driver as he slid into the passenger seat while other placed lifeless Harry on the seat at the back.

“He won’t wake up till morning” he said to the other man while the van tore past houses in the dark night.

“Yeah, that’s what boss wanted, I’m gonna call him now, how long will it take Jim?” the man in the passenger seat inquired the driver.

 

“We have to avoid the police barriers so it will take more than three hours” Driver answered.

 

“Okay, drive carefully man, this is a top job” the man in the passenger seat answered the driver while dialing a number in his phone.

 

“Hey, boss it’s Max, we took the boy, yeah he is unharmed, no, no his parents are safe yeah, yes boss I’ll do as you say, we’ll be there in three hours, okay boss, okay, right Max out then” The man Max looked at the back of the van as he turned off the phone.

 

“Niall boss is waiting for us at Stark’s Diner in Redbridge, we have to pick him from there” Max said both to the driver and to the man at the back. 

 

The Black man arrived at Stark’s Diner at 3.30 in the morning and Max gave one ring to Niall after they parked at the back entrance. After a minute someone with white hair dresses in tight jeans and white T shirt with a blue shirt came out from the back door and with him came four men dressed in casual wear.

 

Niall peered into the van and carefully examined Harry’s face and then he turned to the three men in the van,

 

“Ok, lads it’s our man, so now we are going to take him from here, your money is in the car we arranged for you and it will take you to where you’ll be in our safe house for a week, then you can part ways, got it?” Niall asked while sliding into the passenger seat.

 

“Yes boss, will do, have a safe journey boss” Max replied while backing away from the van.

 

“And one more thing Max, get rid off those cell phones, we’ll give you new ones with new numbers and don’t even think about spending that money before a week you understand?” the white haired lad asked, and the men nodded as one because hell though the kid doesn’t seem like it but he was Louis Tomlinson’s right hand and the person who is needed for more than fifty percent of kidnapping incidents in England and even in Europe, so yeah people tend to listen to Niall when it comes to Kidnapping.

 

The Black van made its way to the north of London to a destination in Barnet. They turned to a lonely road to a private property in Barnet. A fifteen acre land with a mansion which at this time of the day looked like one of Edgar Allan Poe’s ghostly mansions, the garden was well kept and the name plate read Sir Oliver J. Cowell lives there.

 

Van parked under the huge portico with high arches. Niall got out and signaled the other two men who took out Harry’s limp form from the van. One of them hoisted him to shoulders and carried him inside while Niall instructed the driver.

“Take the van to our garage and change everything, you know the procedure, right?” Niall asked the burly driver who smirked slightly.

 

“Yes boss I’ll get it done, do you want me to be here in the morning?” he asked.

“It’s already morning Stephan, but yeah I want to go to Brent to meet the boss so you come here around nine I’ll be ready” Niall said while closing the door of the van. He waited until the van is out from the gates and pressed the remote control in his hand closing gates. Then he went inside the closing the large wooden door behind him.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally Louis Tomlinson will be introduced and of course Liam payne. Louis has to take a decision, what is going to be?

Harry woke up groggily with a huge ass headache. Everything looked blurry for few minutes and then his vision cleared. He was in a room that looked like an ordinary hotel room. At first he thought he dreamed everything about yesterday and his parents brought him to a hotel for some unknown reason but the strong chloroform smell he could still smell suggested otherwise.

He tried to sit up and felt something constrict his wait and he lifted his T shirt. There was a leather waist band that fit snugly around his waist. It was not painful but it didn’t go up or down either no matter how much Harry tried to lift it up or push it down. Then he felt something else was attached to the waist belt at the back. It was a metal chain that was attached to the D ring at the back and the long chain joined a steel peg embedded to the wall near the bed.

 

Harry felt terrified, he is in a room tied to the wall with a waist band and who ever brought him here was nowhere to be seen. He tried to get up but he felt nausea coming up so he sat down again and just observed the room he is in. It was an ordinary looking room and apart from the bed he is currently occupying the there was a wooden table with a chair facing two windows which had iron bars that resemble prison windows. Beside the table was a door which was closed and Harry assumed that is the door to the bathroom.

He still felt dizzy and the second attempt to sit up brought another round of nausea and he let his head slump down to the pillow, defeated. Maybe it’s a little too early to think about escape plans. Then he heard a voice to his left which made his eyes snap open.

 

“Good morning Mr. Styles, I know you are scared and you are feeling sick. Just take the pills on the table and you’ll feel okay” and voice cursed under the breath mumbling something along the lines of, “..cking idiots, I told them not to use that much of chloroform” okay this one is definitely Irish.

 

“Harry” the voice spoke again. Harry turned his eyes searching for the equipment the voice is coming from and at the far end of the room was an intercom.

 

“Harry just take the pills they are not poisoned”

Now how the hell this Irish monster expect him to take the pills on a fucking table a few feet away from his bed when he is fucking bound to the wall.

 

“Harry, your chain is long enough for you to move and to go the bathroom and sorry about it, it’s the standard procedure so you won’t break your neck by trying to escape” The Irish voice continued cheerfully.

 

Still Harry didn’t move, who does he think he is by telling Harry what to do this cheerfully, aren’t kidnappers suppose to be menacing with dark voice and death threats? Now this one sound like an announcer from an Irish comedy show Harry watched. Maybe he is kidnapped by a psychopath, yeah that must be it, oh god he has the worst luck ever. Off he goes and gets kidnapped by a psychopath instead of an ordinary kidnapper who asks for ransom and be done with it.

 

“you’ll feel better when you drink them and after that I’ll send you some breakfast” okay now this is getting ridiculous where is the famous dialogue “ we told your father to bring money to the place we name and if he does that you’ll be free and if he doesn’t that’ll be the last time he will hear from his son.”

 

“Relax Harry, I am not a psychopath I am just trying to cheer you up” okay this one is a mind reader.

 

“Someone wanted to kidnap you and they hired us, now stop worrying and drink those pills” The Irish ordered.

 

Harry sighed, whether he like it or not he’s gonna stay here until whatever ransom is being handed and he’s freed so he might as well get comfortable. He slowly got up from the bed and went to the table to take the pills. Breakfast arrived half an hour later through the flap door. There was a cheese omelet, ham, bread and butter and orange juice. If he wasn’t tied to the wall it could have been a breakfast in bed in a hotel.

 

Meanwhile it had been a busy day for Niall. There have been four captives in the house. The ransom was paid for one of them and the 35 year old man was to be released today or tomorrow. Two of them were there one week ago and their ransoms still haven’t been paid and then there is Harry. Niall cannot believe that with the amount of security surrounding the kid the kidnapping has gone without a hitch. Now the kid is in every news channel, weeping photos of his mother and shocked face of his father were shown several times in breakfast news.

 

But those didn’t really scare him because it’s not like he is doing these to practice. Maybe he should talk to Harry before going to meet Louis. Maybe he can…. His wave of thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing,

 

“Good morning, this is Niall speaking”

 

“I know that idiot, that’s why I called, why are you late?” Louis bellowed through the phone, good morning to you Niall, you are in trouble.

 

“I…I was taking care of this Harry kid and you know it’s been late yesterday and well I must have, you know overslept”

 

“Over slept! It’s elevan in the morning and you could have let Dave take care of the new boy, now look Niall there are work to be done and if you don’t haul up your sorry ass to Brent in an hour you are fired, got that?”

 

Niall gulped, he maybe one of Louis’ trusties but when that man is angry, he is genuinely angry. It’s not for nothing that he is called “The Fire lord”

 

“I will be there right now, don’t worry” Niall hurried to answer.

 

“It’s not me who has to worry Niall” Louis said casually.

“ Stephan!, get the car ready and take me to Brent as soon as you can” Niall shouted from his office and he can hear his driver rushing across the hall.

 

“If you want to see me in one piece” Niall added silently.

 

Louis was going through a file when he heard the familiar honk of the Niall’s Honda. He looked up and saw Liam looking at the door. His office was large, with a huge TV, cctv camera monitors that gave him full view of the house and surrounding, a comfortable and pricey sofa set, mini refrigerator and the large and expensive Mahogany table he and Liam currently occupying.

 

“At last, maybe I should give him an alarm clock for his next birthday” Louis said and Liam smiled at him. 

“You never really give presents Louis, so it’s not gonna happen” 

 

“Huh…doesn’t mean I don’t give you things, I give you loads of stuff” Louis said with an air haughtiness, how dare Liam mock his generosity.

 

“Oh well you do, loads of orders that is” Liam replied

 

“Oh!..hey, Liam you kno…..”Louis started but the door to the large office burst open at the moment and the Irish lad ran through it, out of breath and his blue eyes wide open,

 

“I..I….I came as fast as I can” he blurted out.

 

“You did and you are still late” Louis said calmly.

 

“Take a seat Niall my boy and what do you need, tea, coffee or maybe beer, vodka?” Louis asked.

 

“I, what? You are not angry?” Niall still looked perplexed.

 

“What do you mean, I am calm as…as Liam over here” Louis smirked.

 

“Bloody hell Lou, I was scared shit” Niall shouted while grabbing the beer Liam handed him and sitting down next to Liam, opposite Louis.

 

“well technically you have to be scared of me but I am allowed to play a game on you now and then, aren’t I?” Louis asked still smiling.

 

“Whatever” Niall gave Louis the finger while holding the beer bottle to which Louise arched his eyebrow.

 

“well anyway, I called you because there is an important thing to sort out, one of our men in Italy got a problem, he says SISMI is after him for two weeks now and he needs to get out of the country.

“Heroin or Marijuana ?” Niall asked casually as if he is asking about two chocolate bars.

 

“Neither, it’s Opium, we recruited him specifically to promote Opium and now we have to take him out, otherwise he’ll be caught and will spill the beans” Louis said.

“That’s it?” Niall asked and Liam who had been looking through a hard black book all the time answered him.

“Nope, no, that was the minor job, this is the major one, we are receiving arms this Saturday, that have to be collected at Cornwall “

“How many will be there” Niall asked.

“Well exactly 245” Liam answered.

“What are the brands, Li, are they big ones or?” Niall wandered on making plans in his mind.

There will be Kalashnikov Series,AK-100 Series weapons and T-56 models, so yeah they are quite big and there will also be 15 pistols for our private customers, what do you think?”

“And they are coming from?” Niall asked again.

“From U.S and going to Somalia” This time it was Louis who answered.

“Okay, so they are coming from sea, I assume” Niall asked writing something on his notepad.

“Yep, and they got to be delivered to our safe house in Havering and then will be taken to Somalia” Louis said.

“Lou, taken to Somalia by who and how?” Liam asked.

“By someone Niall can recommend and by plane, don’t worry one of our smaller planes will be free by the time as we have to slow down our drug supply to Italy.”

 

Louis walked to the large French window and looked out. His house which was a large Victorian type house was out looking the River Brent. His office had a really beautiful view of the river which reminded him of Thames. His garden which was about twenty acres large was filled with small and large trees and many birds songs can be heard from his office.

He liked it here, calm and peaceful without the London rush though he has a really comfortable house in London he preferred Brent. It was an ideal place for his business, no neighbors for few miles that can interfere with him and the village itself was quite with only a one murder case for five years (very low criminal record they have). Louis smiled who will think that England most wanted criminal will be here in this small village in Brent but yet here he is.

 

The three of them discussed their plans for a long time until past the lunch time and finally Niall announced that if he doesn’t eat something right now he might die from starvation.

 

“come on just one more thing” Louis said.

“That is the fourth time you said that and no I can’t stay for one more thing , me hungry and want food” Niall answered while lying on the sofa as if he is half dead already.

‘okay, then we’ll eat” Liam closed the file and got up.

So they ate in the large dining room and discussed various things such as how Mario, Louis’ rival has been shot twice by someone else and has now disappeared and how their latest robbery has gone expertly well and finally Harry.

“So this kid is Robin Styles son, right?” Liam asked.

 

“Aha, yep and I brought his profile and the video you wanted” Niall answered looking at Louis.

 

“Yeah, video has to be sent to Ricky who will give it to our customer, you know his parents should have proof that he is alright”

“I know, and you know the media is going frenzy over this” Niall said while stuffing chicken wing inside.

“They have to go frenzy but there is nothing they can do but I wish this would end quickly because the longer it takes the risk is higher” Louis said calmly, he knew the business, he knew this is dangerous but he is still doing it because there is nothing else he can do.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Harry sat down on the bed again, he’s been looking out of the barred window for a long time. He is in the second floor he guessed. The garden was beautiful with large Mahogany trees and filled with little flower beds of lilacs, roses and forget me not. A buttercup plant has climbed to the second floor window of Harry’s room. Everything indicated a cheerful landlord not someone who will kidnap others and keep them hostage as his job.

 

No matter how much Harry tried he couldn’t hate the Irish lad, he guessed the Irish is as the same age as Harry, a mere youth. He must have been thrown into this situation, yes Harry thought that must be it. A drunken father, an ill mother and far too many mouths to fill can throw a boy into these situations. If Harry wants to hate someone and that should be the one who ordered the kidnapping, the one who is giving this gang the job.

 

He was lost in these thoughts when the intercom burst into life,

 

“ ‘ello Harry, how are you doing, boring?”

 

“Yeah, yeah a little bit” Harry answered, no he definitely cannot hate this boy.

“Well we’ll play a little game then, you can tell me jokes or stories or anything and for the best ones you are getting the chance to win any book you want to read” Niall said.

Harry’s ears perked up, well hello this is someone who is very lonely, picking up social Anthropology for the degree was not a bad idea after all.

From then on Niall and Harry talked a lot, Niall was lonely for a long time without a friend to talk. Sure he had Liam and Louis but the talks with them always end up in the same subject; underworld. So Harry was a pleasant distraction because he was enthusiastic and happy despite the situation he is in and Niall didn’t think Harry hated him for what he did and that relieved him because that is rare.

So Niall felt grateful when Harry’s voice came from the intercom,

“Knock, knock”

“Who’s there?”

“Merry”

“Merry who?”

Merry Christmas!” Harry cried because it’s very near Christmas and he missed saying that.

Niall laughed and at that moment his phone rang, it was Louis. 

“Harry, I’ve got a call, that’s a good one buddy I’ll come right back, k?”

“Okay” Harry said, this time he will ask Niall for a John Green book.

Niall got up from his chair and moved near the fireplace,

“Yea, Lou?”

“Hey Niall, so here is the thing Ricky called, you know Ricky right? the Chicago one. So he called and I want to meet you now”

 

Niall felt uneasiness in Louis voice, Louis is never uneasy unless there is something wrong,

“Lou, everything okay?” he asked.

“Well to be frank no, everything is not okay, that’s why I want you here now.”

 

Niall knew Louis since he was 14 so when he is talking like this it means trouble.

“Okay Lou, I’ll be there as soon as I can”

“Okay, bye’ Louis hanged up.

Louis paced in his office, he was angry, with himself and with Ricky. Ricky is the one who worked as the middle man for Harry Styles kidnapping case and now things aren’t looking good. Ricky called Louis an hour before to tell him that, yes the ransom had been paid, 20 million dollars that is and then he called half an hour later to tell Louis to kill the Styles kid because their client want Styles Corporation down and with his only son dead Robin Styles will collapse entirely and the mission will be accomplished.

Louis was enraged to hear that because he knew who his client is because Ricky is not someone who can keep secrets from Louis and he hated the client. Louis might be a criminal but he didn’t do this sort of things. He never killed a person or didn’t take an order to kill someone just because his client wanted him killed. He always dig about their background, their family before making a move but if someone is threat to him or his family or friends he didn’t think twice.

He looked at the sheet of paper again; it was Harry’s profile Niall has left on his table two days before.

It said Harry Edward Styles, parents; Anne and Robin Styles, currently attending Cambridge, lives in a flat with a friend, captured in his family home in Sheringham, no causalities.

Louis grimaced; he knew about Robin Styles and considered him a good man who gave half of his money to charity and well fare. But client’s wishes are client’s wishes and Louis always tried to make them true because it’s not always about money sometimes it’s about reputation. Louis Tomlinson, the most successful criminal of the decade. You make a deal with him and it’ll be done before you can think twice.

An hour later Niall came to his office, his cheeks rosy pink from December weather.

“What is it Lou, someone captured?” he asked.

Louis silently gestured him to sit.

“No, none of that it’s about Harry Styles”

“Harry? What about him” now Niall looked visibly upset, “why his parent’s didn’t pay the ransom but they are..”

 

“No, no they paid the ransom alright but our client wants more than money from them” Louis said without looking at Niall.

 

“What, what do you mean?”

“Our client wants Harry dead before the sunrise tomorrow and the body to be send to Styles resident” Louis said still looking away, he can hear the sharp intake of breath from Niall and the screeching of his chair as he got up hurriedly.

 

“You can’t do this Lou” Niall’s voice was sad.

“I can do it Niall and if it should be done I will do it” Louis said calmly.

“It’s evil” a third voice answered him and Louis looked up to see Liam entering the office.

“They got the money and now they want the kid killed? This is bad” Liam continued.

“Well lads that’s what we are right? I can't say I like to do this but a client is client no matter what” Louis answered.

“Yeah but, but just talk with him okay, Lou, just talk to him and tell me you can kill him in cold blood” Niall tried again.

“I will Niall, I will talk with him but if I want him killed even after our talk there should be no tantrums, you got me?” Louis asked sternly because he remembered a very few occasions where Niall was fond of the hostages and was really broken down when instead being released they were killed because of their client’s orders.

 

Niall just nodded silently and Louis went out of the room after giving him a pat on the shoulder and giving Liam a meaningful look, a silent “take him out and make him relax”

Liam nodded without fail, he has lived with Louis and Niall enough to understand both of them well.

Louis’ was troubled when he drove to Barnet with his trusty bodyguard Alberto and his driver Carl. His heart was heavy, he touched his 9mm pistol. His fingers were twitching, if the chance arrives he won’t kill Harry personally, not when he has over two hundred practiced murders working for him but he knew that it didn’t matter, he will always have blood in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good? Tell me what to you think, I will update in three days.
> 
> find me in tumblr : http://your-heart-and-my-heart.tumblr.com/


	3. Freedom

Alberto looked at the rear-view-mirror and sighed as he caught the look on Louis’ face. My god doesn’t the kid looked troubled. He cleared his throat,

“Louis, sir maybe we should let Greg handle this and be done with it you know? You don’t have to go there; you don’t have to meet the boy. We can turn back and let Greg take care of this” Alberto said, Greg was their number one shooter never missed a target and never got caught.

Louis looked at Alberto, he liked Alberto. He has been Louis’ bodyguard since he entered this business in main stream and Louis knew he meant well but there are some things you have to take care of.

“No, Al I have to go and meet this boy, you know I can’t just have him killed, I mean there was a time I did exactly what my clients wanted but now that’s not the case” Louis said with a finality.

“Ah..yes sir” Alberto said and didn’t say anything more because he knew when Louis is sure about something no one can change it.

 

Harry straightened up when he heard the door open for the first time since he came here, they’ve given him food and clothes through the flap door and Niall talked with the use of intercom. A strongly build man dressed in black entered his room and Harry tried to get up from the bed but the man summoned him to stay where he is.

“I am going not going to hurt you but I am going to shorten your chain, do you understand me?” the man asked slowly walking towards Harry.

Harry nodded, “But why?, what is happening?” he asked.

 

“Nothing kid relax, my boss wants to see you and well we don’t want any unpleasant things to happen so I am going to shorten your chain and well I have to blind fold you”

Harry gulped, maybe he overestimated their kindness, these people are going to do something to him, and he was sure about that. Alberto could sense Harry’s panic and laid a heavy arm on his shoulder.

 

“Relax, nothing’s going to happen” Easy for you to say Harry added silently.

 

So Alberto shortened Harry’s chain so he could only sit on bed and cannot get up and then he was blindfolded by some device that looked like sunglasses but had additional attachments like leather bands that went around Harry’s head and were locked with a small padlock so he couldn’t remove them.

Harry heard the man leave the room and closing the door behind and then nothing no voices, no footsteps, nothing. Only thing he could hear was his own beating heart. For the first time since he entered this house he felt an unknown terror. So he turned to face the door when he heard the door open.

Louis tilted his head to the side as he stood at the door, he can see the boy on the bed wearing a white T shirt and skinny jeans as he turned towards the door when he heard the sound and Louis felt his stomach flutter when he laid his eyes on the boy. Man ain’t this boy beautiful. He got long chocolate curls down to his shoulders, his white T shirt was emphasizing his toned torso. His skin was white a little rosy in the cheeks, his cherry lips were full on display as his mouth was slightly open and oh, wow those endless legs clad in tight blue jeans and, and his jaws, his whole face, his whole body seemed to glow from some internal warmth, there was no doubt about it this one is different…and damn he is so beautiful…NO! stop this Louis what are you thinking, stop thinking just get to the business don’t let the butterflies in your stomach effect you, oh really now you have butterflies in your stomach, next you’ll grow roses from your ear and..and, Idiot! Just go and grab that chair that’s right, now sit down and talk to the….

 

“H…hello?” Harry asked , his voice deep and low. Holy shit! his voice is…Louis Tomlinson stop this nonsense at once.

 

“Hello, Harry”there now nice and easy.

 

Harry was a little dumbstruck by the voice that answered him. It was soft and angelic and very very young. He didn’t expect that kind of a voice.

 

“Nice to meet you arrr…” Harry started, at least he’ll try to keep this conversation civil as long as possible.

 

“It’s T just call me T” Louis said.

 

“Then T it is “ Harry answered and for few seconds none of them said anything and then Louis cleared his throat.

 

“So Harry tell me about yourself” Louis started, this was his formal procedure when he wanted to decide whether he wants to eliminate someone or not.

 

“I….” Harry struggled, he clearly wasn’t prepared for this kind of a conversation.

 

“I am Harry Styles” Now this really feels like an awkward job interview. Harry sighed.

 

“What do you want to know?” He tried.

 

“About you, you family, your friends you know” Louis answered.

“My..my family is waiting for me to come home” Harry choked on a sob for the first time he is here, he is breaking.

“I know that Harry, so just help me to make my mind” Louis said calmly.

“To make your mind about what? Letting me go? Why?” Harry tried to suppress the oncoming sobs.

 

“Just tell me Harry, tell me about you” Louis tried again.

“So Harry started, he didn’t ask Louis about what he is going to decide, he just started talking. I…my mum loves playing piano and I like to sing with her, my dad doesn’t sing he just listen to us, he…he likes it and I’ve got an older sister, Gemma she..she’s pain in the ass” Harry gave a small chuckle, he was good at this good at telling stories, the story of his life.

“I go to Cambridge and I live in a flat with my friend Zayn, he is really talented, Zayn is, his paintings are just incredible, but he is a horrible cook so I cook for both of us, I am pretty good I think I used to cook with my mum when I was little, she..she and I are really close. My dad often says that we got this telepathy thing between us. We got a cat, she is Clove she is a darling though she lost an eye when she was a kitten but that didn’t matter Zayn and I love her a lot” Harry smiled and to Louis’ surprise he also smiled along. “And umm..my degree is about Social Anthropology, do you know about it?”

 

Louis shook his head slightly until he realized Harry couldn’t see him. “ Uhh..no I don’t know about it”

 

“Well it’s a broad subject you know and I think more people should be encouraged to follow it” Harry continued with Louis listening with rapt attention.

 

“We learn about people, all people everywhere, what they do, what they think, how they organize their relationships, you know we compare different cultures and try to live with different people, it’s a great subject” Harry smiled a little and again Louis smiled along clearly caught up with Harry’s enthusiasm about his subject.

 

“So you learn about us?” Louis asked slowly.

 

“What you mean by us?” Harry’s smile dropped a little.

 

“About us , you know criminals” Louis provided watching Harry closely for his reaction but for his surprise he didn’t see anger or pity or disgust he saw curiosity and eagerness in Harry’s features, damn he needs to take look at those eyes.

 

“Actually that is an interesting point but you know what you have to stop saying that.”

 

“saying what?”

 

“Saying that you are criminal, it’s not good for one’s mentality you know, now take that Irish lad he is always cheerful, man I’d love to hear his story and…” Harry continued and Louis felt a sudden rash of anger, how dare he think of them as his experiment for his degree.

 

“We are not specimens you can experiment on” Louis said through gritted teeth.

 

Harry looked at him, a surprised look on his face,

“You didn’t let me finish, I’d never think of him as my specimen, never. I’d love to hear his story because then I can help him…to get out of this” Harry continued earnestly and Louis couldn’t help but trust him because there is something in this curly haired boy, something that he cannot understand.

 

“Nobody can help us” the words left his mouth before he can stop it.

Harry was silent for few seconds and when he started talking again his voice was low each syllable pronounced carefully as if he is afraid, Louis might not catch what he has to say.

 

“Never ever say that, everyone, every human being have to be given a second chance to prove who they are, none of us are perfect but we can try, you know it’s not that hard”

 

“Easy for you to say” Louis said his voice unaffected by Harry’s words.

 

“You are telling me that because I am rich kid, aren’t you? But T look here, life is not that easy for me because my dad is fucking rich, being rich is harder than you think, it’s hard to pick out your friends, I mean your real friends because you have no idea whether they really love you or they are just after your money and finding love, don’t even talk to me about it. At every given chance I tried to act like a normal kid, I tried to treat everyone around me nicely and I still do. When I try to help people, sometimes they mock me saying that I am helping them because I am a showoff, no matter how hard I try to convince them it doesn’t work but I still try to help” Harry paused, his voice a little tired.

“and there are load of other crap but I sure you don’t want to hear about them but don’t you ever think that it’s a lost cause for you because I know you are young maybe the same age as I am and you got a whole life ahead of you and if I can put that life in the right track I’ll do it, if I can help you I will” Harry finished off earnestly his cheeks flushed bright pink by talking so fast.

Louis looked at that face for a minute; he really wanted to talk with Harry, to believe this extraordinary boy in front of him, because he knew Harry cared, he can feel it in his bones. Harry cared about people like Louis, like Niall and Liam he really did and who is Louis to kill this little angel. 

 

So he cleared his throat, finally his decision being made and he got up and Harry looked up, his mouth still slightly open, and Louis wanted to see his eyes. He needs to see his eyes, to remember that there was once a person who was willing to give Louis a chance. So he took out a small key from his pocket after tying a large handkerchief over his face revealing only his eyes. Then he slowly brought his arms around Harry’s head, Harry didn’t even flinch and Louis has to give him credit for that. With a click the blind fall came off and Louis slowly removed them from Harry’s face to look at beautiful and glowing green orbs. When the blue met green something inside them clicked.

 

Harry blinked several times eyes adjusting to the sudden light and then he looked at his captor but all he could see was a piercing blue eyes and long eyelashes, the eyes looked kind but they also looked troubled, long eyelashes creating shadows on the bright blue orbs, Harry wanted to touch those eyelashes, they looked so soft. But Louis straightened up at that moment and the spell was broken and Harry looked like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Harry, you will be released today and we’ll drop you near your flat, is that alright?” Louis asked softly and Harry nodded unable to comprehend any thoughts.

 

Then the boy turned to leave, man he got curves like sin, this one. He was smaller than Harry and looked like he is about 25 years old but he had this aura around him that will make others bow to his will, a very strong personality, Harry guessed, he is a fighter definitely a very good fighter, someone who wouldn’t think twice to kill his enemies, an involuntary shiver ran down his spine. Louis turned to face Harry when he reached the door,

 

“Good bye Harry” he was gone in a second without allowing Harry to say anything. Harry felt sorry to see him go but on the other hand he felt an immense relief like he’s been facing a death threat all this time. Finally he is leaving, he hoped he can talk to the Irish before he get out of here.

 

Back in Brent Louis looked at his phone, caller’s ID said it was Ricky,

 

“Yeah Ricky?”

 

“Hey, Louis is the job done yet or are you waiting to do it at night?”

“What job?” he can drag this a little bit more.

“What job??Louis it’s about that Harry kid, they want him killed and the body to be…” Rick sounded a little out of breath.

Louis remained silent for a minute,

“It’s not going to happen Ricky” he said without leaving room for argument.

 

“Whaaa…Louis stop kidding this is important” Now Ricky sounded a little scared.

 

“I am not kidding Ricky, the boy is not going to die if I can help it and tell our dear client to take his ransom and back off”

 

“Louis, this is not good man, you know who gave the order right? This is not good”

 

“I know who gave the order Ricky and I know he can’t do a shit to me so tell him to keep away from Harry or he’ll die like a dog” Louis replied calmly.

“I….I’ll tell him Louis, I will, see you later, take care buddy” Ricky didn’t protest because he knew when Louis Tomlinson made his mind about something nobody can change it.

 

“You too Ricky, you give him my massage and you stay away from business for some time you hear me?”

 

“yeah, Lou, will do” Ricky hanged up. 

 

Louis put his phone down. The client’s going to be angry but there is no way around this wormhole he dragged himself into. He cannot hurt Harry, no he can’t do that there is something special about that boy, something special. Louis left his office when the maid announced dinner; the last thought on his mind was to see Harry again, maybe just for once.


	4. The boy with the blue eyes

Detective Morgan looked out of his shutter. He was currently passing a country lane in Cheshire, Winsford. It was a beautiful environment but rather unusual place for a billionaire to live, especially if you are talking about Robin Styles. Sergeant Greg parked the car at a huge iron gate; there were several security guards at the gate, all carrying arms. Such a high security and yet his son got kidnapped.

Detective Morgan got out of the car and showed his ID which gained him immediate entrance, at the door he was met by an elderly woman wearing a black gown and a white apron, 

“Good morning, I am detective Morgan, Mr. Styles is expecting me”

“Good morning sir, I’ll inform him right away” The maid opened the door more and invited the middle aged detective inside.

“Must be about young master Harry, I suppose” she signed him to take a seat on plushy sofa in the living room.

“Urr, yes, he is at home, right?” Morgan sat down.

“OOhh, yes, yes my god what a terrible shock it was to my missus, she was crying all the time and yesterday night we got a call from master Harry’s friend, they dropped him near his flat from what I heard, both master and mistress went straight to the flat, horrible business all this, horrible, who will do something to master Harry, such a loving boy he is, such a charming young man” elderly women wiped tears with a handkerchief.

 

She seems very much attached to the family, wonder all their servants are like this, detective Morgan thought to himself.

“I suppose you don’t have an idea who did this do you?” he asked.

“what?, no, can’t think of anyone who can do such a thing, My master and missus are both so kind and wonderful, they have no enemies here, no one” 

 

She went away hurriedly and moments later Robyn Styles entered the room, he had a kind face, a face detective has seen dozen times these few days, he looked tired but there was relief in his face.

 

“Hello. Detective Morgan, Theresa told me you are here, so this case is over as it seems, isn’t it?” He sat down.

“Yes sir from your perspective it’s over but we still have to find out who did this and from my sources so far it must be someone who is in the industry with you”

Robyn Styles looked troubled and concerned,

“Can’t think of anyone, but you know these are heavy business men we are talking about, after all where money is concerned anything can be possible”

 

“Yes sir, and from what I gather your son is unharmed right?”

“Yes, yes thank god, slightly shaken but no physical harm” he sounded immensely relieved, I don’t blame him, Morgan thought.

“From what we have gathered so far sir your son’s regular bodyguards Carlos and Arnold were both eliminated from the scene to make this kidnapping possible and one of the four security men you replaces was an impostor” detective revealed.

“But..but that means, how can someone, detective, Arnold had fever and Carlos mother was ill I don’t see…”

Detective Morgan interrupted him,

“Well, before Arnold fell ill, Carlos got the call saying that his mum is ill, she was ill because of a poison someone injected her and after Carlos left you appointed four other bodyguard as a backup for Arnold and one of them who was an impostor added poison to Arnold’s food the other night so that he is violently ill and therefore cannot accompany your son, so when he was kidnapped your son was without both of his trusty bodyguards” Detective revealed information he has dug out so far.

 

“Oh my goodness” Robyn smacked a hand on the temple, “ Are they alright? I mean Arnold and Carlos’ mother?”

 

“Well yes sir, apparently it was minor amount of poison nothing serious”

 

“Jesus, these people meant business, didn’t they?”

 

“Yes, and from the boldness of their actions and the way the whole thing was carried out, they meant business” Morgan added grimly.

 

“And sir can I talk to your son please, there are certain things I have to understand”

 

“Why certainly, Mr. Morgan, he is resting at the moment, his mother has been fussing over him throughout the morning” Robyn smiled, “ Mothers you know, she was immensely worried”

 

“I understand sir” Detective Morgan smiled in response.

 

A week later, 

Harry groaned as he heard the alarm going off, for the fourth time and this time it was accompanied with Zayn’s voice,

“If I hear that fucking alarm rings one more time I’ll kill someone”

 

Harry groaned and turned again,

“Hazza! I meant it!”

“Okay, okay” Harry mumbled and got out of the bed and sleepily searched for the clock blaming himself for choosing the farthest corner from the bed to keep it.

 

“Done, now happy?” he asked.

“I’ve been happier”

 

“I hate you Zayn”

 

“No you love me and you’ll love me more when you see what’s for breakfast”

 

Harry smiled and stumbled out of his room in his jumper and joggers and went to the kitchen knocking two of Zayn’s painting on his way.

 

“Hey! Was that my ‘dandelion flower’ one?” Zayn yelled from the kitchen.

 

“No, no it’s something else” Harry shouted back while straightening the dandelion painting.

 

Harry dropped to the chair near the kitchen table after checking for paint marks on it because he already has far too many smudgy joggers in his closet thanks to Zayn’s paints. He watched Zayn fry the eggs, it was Zayn’s day to cook and Harry usually tends to sleep more on these days.

 

“So are you coming with me today?” Zayn asked.

 

“To where?”

 

“To meet the queen, for god’s sake Harry don’t make me angry in the morning, you’ve got to go to campus today or I am calling your mum” Zayn threatened.

 

Harry yawned, he thought it is extremely unfair that Zayn can actually call his mum and tell her that Harry’s been postponing his return to campus for five days. Harry still didn’t have the heart to go to campus because he knew there will be whispers” look at him, he is Harry Styles, the billionaires’ son, yeah he was kidnapped’, look at that rich snub, he was all over the new the other day, fancy seeing him here”, he groaned internally. He had been keeping his identity under the rags for his first year. It was fine everything was fine, ever one sort of loved him and he felt like a normal person for the first time in his life and now this has happened and his cover has been blown up, stupid kidnappers, Harry cursed and then he remembered the boy with the piercing blue eyes.

 

It actually worried Harry that since he came back he never spent a single night without dreaming of the boy with blue eyes. He came to him in every dream, sometimes like a murderer sometimes like a friend and other times….

 

“and then, Harry, are you even listening to me?” Zayn’s voice shattered his train of thoughts.

 

“huh what?” Harry started only to see Zayn eyeing him suspiciously. Harry never told anyone what happened when he was kidnapped, for some reason he cannot bring himself to talk about the conversation he had with the blue eyed boy, it seems like a life time away. He didn’t even tell Zayn and he can hardly keep a secret from him.

 

“Harry are you okay?”

 

“what? Yeah, yeah I am fine..I just blacked out I guess” Harry started on his egg and Zayn sat down with his plate.

 

“You seem to do that a lot lately, Harry are you sure you are alright? You can tell me anything mate, is it something that happened when you were kidnapped?” Zayn asked again.

 

Harry just nodded. No matter how much he tried he cannot get himself to talk about the boy with blue eyes, it felt like betraying him but in reality Harry doesn’t even have the faintest idea who he is.

 

“the boy with the blue eyes” Zayn said out of nowhere and Harry choked on his egg. After violent struggling and Zayn hitting him with fist too many times he calmed down.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Harry managed.

 

“Well you kept talking about him in your dreams and fyi our walls are not that thick” Zayn said.

 

Harry was silent for few minutes and he told Zayn everything, everything that happened and Zayn listened patiently, never interrupting, never joking even if he was doubtful of Harry’s kindness he never showed it because there is no use in troubling Harry more when the poor boy is already troubled plenty and when Harry finished Zayn just looked at him and said,

 

“Ok now that’s cleared up, the least you can do is helping me clean the dishes and getting ready as soon as I can, there is no way I am missing my Roman arts class today” and Harry could have just kiss the life out of him so he hugged him from the back tight and bear like.

 

“Ooh, HAZZA! My bones!” Zayn cried. But Harry just stayed that way until Zayn tried to drag them both out of kitchen and as a result they both fell in a heap. After using some of his choice curse words and then giving Harry a one arm hug with a whispered “take care bro” they both fell into familiar routine.

 

Harry and Zayn lived in upstairs while Harry’s bodyguards lived downstairs. Harry sighed as he remembered how difficult it was to change his mum decision as she was all for buying a house here and keeping an eye out for Harry but Harry had pointed out that the kidnapping occurred when all of them were there not just Harry in his flat so at the end Anne had accepted the defeat.

In turned out Harry was late for his class after all but it didn’t matter as he is the favorite student of Dr. Larosa who taught them kinship and Economic Anthropology. She was a short lady with silver hair and was extremely fond of Harry. But today it did not help as she burst into tears as she saw Harry and gushed over him for full eight minutes until Harry managed to slip away and take his pace in the class. Rest of the day was not bad most of the people knew what had happened and didn’t ask many questions and his friends didn’t fuss over it either and after the lunch break Harry was feeling pretty stupid for avoiding university for this long.

 

It turned out his 1 to 3 class was cancelled and Zayn’s classes end at 3.30 and Harry hated the idea of being in the flat alone so he started roaming around the university premises and ended up in Madingley. It was quite peaceful there as most of the students were at classes. Harry made himself comfortable by sitting on of the wooden benches at the sides of the walking path and took out his book, he went on reading for some time until he got the feeling that someone is watching him, clutched by the fear of being kidnapped for the second time in a row Harry cursed himself for not allowing his bodyguards to follow him around the university when he is alone. He looked up and slowly turned his head but except for one elderly lady who is dozing away peacefully there was nobody.

 

He started on reading again only to give up for the second time and this time he noted someone else a few benches away from him, a boy about his age, Harry squinted his eyes to take a good look as the boy suddenly turned to face him, uh oh, well hello handsome, he had golden skin which looked so smooth under the sunlight and man those cheek bones can slay, his hair was long maybe not as long as Harry but long with a fringe, sick Harry eyed him gleefully the stubble gave his whole face a more rugged look, Harry had two questions why haven’t I seen him before, it’s hard to miss this kind of face and second; is he interested. You are fool Harry Styles, you are out of your mind, you see a guy and you are into them without even finding out his name, damn idiot you are.

 

Harry struggling and battling with his own whirlwind of thoughts didn’t realize the boy has taken notice of him nor did he notice that he has got up and walking towards Harry until the boy cleared his throat. Harry jumped out of his skin, oh no the handsome is only a feet away,

 

“Hello” he got a soft voice, kind of familiar and he looked up only to see piercing blue eyes he has often dreamed up staring right at him, Harry felt faintish.

 

“Hello” the boy is offering his arm and Harry felt like he is in a dream, he cannot move his arms properly or his mouth. He didn’t know whether to scream for help or run for his life, both will be kind of drastic and catastrophic if this is not the boy he thinks it is. He looked at those eyes again and felt a shiver going down his spine, he can swear on his extra nipples, this is his kidnapper, oh Styles you are a goner.

 

The boy is still holding out his arm, well at least you can negotiate with him Harry the last time wasn’t so bad after all.

 

“Hello” Harry offered his hand which was slightly trembling.

 

“I was just walking by and I saw you, Harry right?” the boy said with a slight smirk .

 

You are fucking popular around here, maybe you can do a TV series, Harry gulped a lungful of air as he made eye contact with the boy, this is a disaster, he is going out of his mind but, but the eyes, the eyes are the same,

 

“Armm, do I know you?” he tried.

 

“Well I recognized you from the news last night” the boy sat down beside him, how unusual.

 

“and I recognize you too” Harry didn’t meant to say that but it just came out of his mouth. The boy gasped at him, his expression unguarded for a moment and then it was normal again just pure and normal confusion, good actor Harry decided but that moment gave you away.

 

“Do you? How come” his voice had just a hint of surprise.

 

“Your eyes” ok that would be one of the weirdest things Harry has ever told someone he has only twice met.

 

“My…eyes” the strange boy was silent for a while as he looked up at the sky by resting his head on the edge of the bench.

 

“I knew I should have worn sunglasses” he said with a chuckle and Harry stared at him with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

 

“So you recognize me Harry, good for you, what you are gonna do” all of a sudden he sounded so defensive.

 

“nothing” Harry simply said like stating a fact.

 

“Nothing? “ the boy asked back

 

“Nope nothing, but I hope you are not going to kidnap me again” Harry answered with a slight smile.

 

“I’d rather not” the boy smiled with him.

 

“So, you came here all the way from….. where you live to talk to me?” Harry tried, it was a lame attempt of flirting but he had to try.

 

The boy chuckled, he has a nice smile, it’s like watching sun coming out.

 

“Yes Harry I came here to talk, that is if you like to” he sounded a little doubtful.

 

“I…I’d like to talk” Harry mumbled, he liked to do lot of things maybe kiss that cheek boned, drink wine from those collar bones and..

 

“I thought you will not come back” 

 

“ha, what you mean by that?”

 

“I mean you didn’t come to university for like two weeks right? I thought you’d never come back”

 

So he spied on Harry, maybe this is not one sided crush after all.

“You spied on me”

 

“Urr, yeah well I did, I guess, I wanted to make sure that you are..I mean you are not affected, you know mentally” he had sheepish smile on his face, Harry wanted to kiss him as his life dependent on it.

 

“oh, right, no I was alright I mean, mentally but you know I was upset by…by all the publicity”

 

“Sorry” it was so soft like a murmur but it was sincere.

Harry giggled and Louis looked at him, his whole face a question mark.

 

“Sorry” Harry squeaked.” But I think it’s for the first time in the history someone apologized for kidnapping” he continued to giggle and soon Louis joined him, they both giggled for good five minutes and at last Harry heaved a sigh, wiping tears off his face with his hand.

 

“that was…that was good” he wheezed.

 

“You think so?” Louis joined.

 

“Aha” They started giggling again and then were interrupted by the ringing of Louis’ phone, Louis took out the phone and looked and immediately his face clouded.

 

“I have to go Harry” he got up.

 

“But, why so suddenly something happened?” Harry couldn’t hide the disappointment from his voice and Louis smiled at him.

 

“Well, I am not a person someone like you should talk and giggle with is one thing and the other thing is your security guards are coming this way, it’s better I leave”

 

Wow he has spies almost everywhere,

“But you will be nothing but a fellow student for them”

 

“I am everything but a fellow student Harry, they are ex-cops and there is no cop in England who doesn’t know me” Louis responded darkly, Harry shivered maybe he should be a little more scared of this boy.

 

“Good bye Harry” He turned to go.

 

“Will I see you again” Harry wished he didn’t sound as hopeful as he felt.

 

Louis turned and smiled slightly,

“For your safety I wish you wouldn’t but I am known to stubborn so I don’t know..”

 

Louis turned to walk away from Harry and on a sudden impulse Harry got up,

 

“Wait!” Louis turned again.

 

“I still don’t know your name”

 

The boy seemed to be thinking but after a minute he looked at Harry and smiled again,

 

“It’s Louis” then he was on his way again. Harry watched on until he disappeared from view.

 

“Louis” he murmured softly, the boy with the blue eyes finally has a name.


	5. I can't forget you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay, I was ill.

“Are you fucking mental?” Louis closed his eyes and sighed as Liam’s voice reverberated in his study. 

“Louis William Tomlinson I am talking to you do you hear? Answer me!” he winced as he heard the sound of Liam’s fist connecting with his Mahogany table.

 

“Oi!, you’ll hurt your hand” Niall tried to calm Liam down from his corner in the sofa but today Liam would not budge.

“At least then I can get an answer from this idiot over here” Liam answered with such venom in his voice that Louis dared to turn to look at him in the eye. Normally it will be Louis who will shout like Liam but today the roles are somehow reversed.

 

“Liam” Louis tried again and this time Liam just stayed silent so Louis took his chance and stumbled over the words fast.  
“Liam I didn’t mean to get hurt”

 

“Yeah right, so going to meet Harry with Alberto was not suicidal” Liam snapped.

“No, Liam just listen, it was not like Harry’s gonna tell anyone”

Liam looked like he cannot believe what he just heard.

“It’s not like Harry is not going to tell anyone! For all we know he could have dialed his bodyguards number as soon as you left. What the fuck happened to your brain cells Louis?”

 

“Well he didn’t so that’s alright” Louis tried continue feebly and Liam gave a slightly hysterical high pitched laugh which made Louis stop talking immediately.

 

“Ha, he didn’t so that’s alright, that’s alright look what he is saying Niall, he is saying that’s alright”

 

Niall sighed from where he sat and stood up.

 

“Lou, I liked Harry I still do because he seemed like a nice guy but trusting him with your life is an extent that I will never risk, I mean when we know him better we can trust him with anythi..” Niall went completely silent when Liam gave him a look.

 

“Look I don’t consider Niall exactly a brainy” Liam started a little calmer that before and Niall cried “Hey!”

“But Lou what you did was too dangerous, you are the most wanted criminal in UK, you can’t just walk into Cambridge and talk to Harry Styles whom we just kidnapped” he continued,

“I know Harry didn’t tell anyone about meeting you but what if he slipped what if he gave this information to police? What if he helps Scotland Yard to catch you? What then?”

 

Louis sighed. He knew Liam is correct, he is always correct but for some unknown reason he couldn’t suspect Harry, he couldn’t dare imagining Harry giving him up to police something he can do very easily if Louis decides to meet him again but he cannot imagine that milky skinned cherub selling him to the police. No, not Harry Styles.

 

“You don’t understand Li, he is not an ordinary person” Louis tried again, he was pretty sure that statement sounded pretty logical in his brain but saying aloud in front of Liam didn’t have the same effect. So he tried again because he felt he had to convince Liam that Harry is harmless one way or another.

 

“Look I know that doesn’t make sense but you didn’t talk to Harry Liam, I did. I talked to him, I heard what he said in return and then I saw him again in Cambridge” Liam grimaced at the word but didn’t interrupt. “I know it could have been a major mistake if he decided to tell police, I know the risk Liam or else I won’t live this long. But nothing happened Harry didn’t betray me, he didn’t tell anyone or else I won’t be able to leave from Cambridge alive, so what I am saying is this guy is different than other rich snobs we kidnapped, he care Li, he care about us or people like us, I’ve met lot of people in my time but this one, this one is something else” Louis looked at Liam as he sat down.

 

Liam looked at Louis. He had known Louis since he was 16 and never has he seen Louis trusting someone whom has only met twice this much, never has he seen him talking this passionately about someone but he knew Louis well enough to guess when he is determined to do something.

“You are going to meet him again, don’t you?”

 

Louis looked up. He’ll never admit it but it has already been decided when he met Harry on university grounds earlier today. It was like it had already been decided even before Louis’ brain started to process the thought consciously. He knew he is going to see Harry again. Because there is no way he’ll never not see that curly again, even if it kills him.

 

“Yes” he simply said, like stating the weather.

 

Liam got up instantly and turned to leave, half because he was angry that Louis’ will risk his life to meet the rich kid and half because there was drug dealer waiting for him in London, he paused at the door and turned to face Louis,

 

“What if by any chance he decided to sell you to police, will you kill him then?”

 

Louis’ mouth dried. His mind playing vivid images of Harry working with Scotland Yard detectives to capture Louis and walking away when Louis’ was caught. He shook his head; no Harry will never do something like that. Then he remembered that even if Harry did do something like that Louis’ will not be able to kill him. His heart fluttered, when did he become so vulnerable, when?. He looked back at Liam who was watching him sadly. Liam nodded slowly but the sadness didn’t leave his eyes,

“Please try and stop dragging yourself into that wormhole Lou” and with that he left, closing the door quietly after him.

 

Niall, who has been watching the exchange with open mouth got up from the sofa and walked over to Louis and placed his hand on his shoulder,

 

“Be careful Lou” Louis nodded once, drinking in the affection in Niall’s voice. He knew both Liam and Niall loved him like brothers, he loved them the same way, they are his family, they have been his family since he was 17 and will be till the day he die, so he knew they cared, cared more than he even deserve.

 

“I will Ni, don’t worry”

Niall left after patting his shoulder again because he had another kidnap to operate and for his sake Louis hoped that this one won’t be a mess as the previous one has been.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry tossed and turned in his bed, turmoil in his mind preventing his sleep. The rational part of his mind told him that he should have told Cal and Arnold about Louis, that he should be terrified by the fearless manner his kidnapper has approached him. So basically the rational part of his mind said that he should be fucking terrified, terrified that Louis found him and talked to him, terrified that he said he will meet Harry again but what terrified him most was the longing in his heart to see Louis again. For all Harry know he could be a murderer, shit you are not thinking straight idiot he is a murderer, a kidnapper ,a criminal, but Harry wanted meet him again talk to him, be with him and it terrified him.

 

The other part of his mind, the part that tried to reason with the logic said otherwise, he could still see those bright blue eyes, those deep collar bones, those high cheek bones, that curvy body, the softness of his voice….Harry sighed, he wanted to believe Louis, to believe that Louis will never harm Harry. It scared him that it was very easy to believe that Louis is harmless when all the signs say otherwise. The truth is Harry trusted Louis with all his heart, he wanted to believe that some part of Louis still wants to be a good person, still wants to stop what he has been doing. Harry was not sure what he had for Louis, he knew it was not love, no, not yet but affection is definitely there but not love, not yet.

He knew this is dangerous, very dangerous. One wrong move and they’ll both die but still he couldn’t stop hoping, hoping for the best.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time Louis met Harry it was at men’s room in Cambridge. 

 

When Harry entered the men’s room on Sunday morning it was nearly empty because Sunday was a holiday for most of the students. Harry wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the art competition second years are organizing. So he ended up surrounded by Zayn’s slightly abnormal friends who are more dedicated to art than anything and carrying loads of medieval and roman painting. So Harry wasn’t surprised to see one lonely first year student in the men’s room.

 

He unzipped his black skinny pants and started peeing and he heard the door closing after the boy and then opening again. Harry didn’t bother to look who entered this time. 

The person stood next to Harry in urinals and still Harry was thinking about villa of the mysteries, Pompeii until he heard a soft 'hi' just near his ear and he jumped because this was the voice he even heard at night and splashed some pee on the stranger next to him.

 

“Oops! I am so sorry” Harry hastily tried to take a handkerchief from his pockets as the other person tried to wipe away his skin tight black pants frantically.

 

“Oh, it’s alright Harry, I am the one to be blamed, I scared you” Louis said making Harry drop his handkerchief and snap his head so fast to see Louis that he was almost certain Harry unscrewed a blot in his neck.

 

“LOUIS!”

 

“Ummm that was loud, and yeah, hi again”

 

“I…urrr, I wasn’t expecting you” Harry tried lamely.

 

“Well, my apologies for startling you and yeah I know bathroom was not the ideal place but at least you are alone”

 

Harry felt an unexpected part in his body responding to that ’alone’ part but he was too mesmerized by Louis to pay attention.

 

“I..How did you know I am here today, do you constantly spy on me or something?” Harry picked up his handkerchief and gave it to Louis who started to wipe his trousers while answering Harry.

 

“Well not exactly, I went to your flat” Louis noticed Harry’s eyes are little too wide at this point so he quickly added, “nothing to worry nobody was there so I thought you’d be here, saw your friend and followed you here”

 

“Nothing to worry” Harry murmured, “Nothing to Worry!” he shouted causing Louis to drop the handkerchief for the second time and he looked at it regretfully, that was a good handkerchief.

 

“There is no need to shout Harry”

 

“Louis, for all you know my bodyguards could have been here and what if police saw you, your life could be in danger” Louis sighed, really Liam could take lessons from Harry.

 

“Nothing would have happened Harry, it’s not like police would recognize me the instant they see me or something”

 

“Of course they would recognize you, you are Louis Tomlinson” Harry’s voice was frantic.

 

“So you decided to look me up didn’t you?” Louis asked casually, he knew that if Harry had looked up his name he would have seen all those crimes written under his name.

 

“Yeah, you told me your name and well we have fairly fast Wi-Fi, so..Yeah I looked up” 

 

“Guess you don’t want to see me again after that, right?” Louis asked slowly already turning to leave but Harry caught his hand and stopped him. 

 

“No, don’t leave please, I don’t want you to” Harry whispered.

 

Louis looked up at him and saw Harry’s hopeful eyes.

 

“If you looked me up you know who I am then you shouldn’t ask me to say”

 

Harry let go of his hand and leaned back to the sink,

 

“I know”

 

Louis resumed his walk to the door when Harry’s hand stopped him once again,

 

“But I still want you to stay” Louis turned at that and looked at Harry again.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know’ Harry answered. 

 

Louis walked three steps towards Harry and ended up just inches from the curly haired boy, Harry smelled like strawberry.

 

“And you were scared that police would recognize me because” he started,

 

“Because I don’t want you to be caught” Harry finished.

 

“Why?” Louis asked, “ I am the one who kidnapped you, you should be happy if I am caught” okay so when did he start to whisper.

 

“Perhaps for the same reason you keep coming to meet me” Harry whispered, his face slightly red.

 

“This could be dangerous Harry” Louis placed both of his hands on the sink at each side of Harry.

 

“Don’t care” Harry’s voice quivered.

 

“But you should, your life can be in danger” Louis leaned in.

 

“Still don’t care” 

 

“Stubborn aren’t we” Louis touched Harry’s jaw with his index finger and traced the sharp line softly, Harry trembled under the touch.

 

“Yy..es” Harry whispered.

 

Louis cupped Harry’s face with both of his hands and leaned in more and Harry did the same so that their lips met at the middle. It was a long kiss, sweet and deep, Harry inhaled Louis who smelled like chocolate and bit his lip slightly, they kissed again and again, Harry’s hand snaking its way up to Louis’ torso and Louis’ hand tracing patterns into Harry’s neck. Their tongues met, deepening the kiss until Harry pulled away gasping for breath and Louis did the same but still they cling to each other.  
Louis was the first one to speak,

 

“That was….interesting”

 

Harry giggled against his neck, nestling his head in to the crook of Louis’ neck.

 

“I liked it” Harry giggled some more.

 

“I liked it too, curly” when did he started on the nicknames now. Harry giggled again but soon stopped as he felt Louis grinding against him.

 

“What if someone walks in” Harry whispered.

 

“Oh, they’ll just find that men’s room is locked” 

 

Harry pulled away to look at Louis. “ You locked it?”

 

Louis smiled, “ couldn’t let anyone bother us” Harry smiled with him.

 

Then Louis phone rang loud and urgent in the silent bathroom, he picked it up immediately.

 

“Oh, is that so, ok I’ll be out in two minutes”

 

“What is it Louis, everything okay?”

“Well your friends are searching for you as you slipped away without telling them and you friend Zayn is moments away from calling your bodyguards” Harry stared at Louis with disbelief.

 

“How do you know all this? How many spies do you actually have?”

 

“Too many I suppose” Louis replied putting away his phone and letting Harry go. “Well I have to go now unless you want me to introduce myself to your bodyguards”

 

“No!’ Harry cried, “They are ex-cops Louis, it’s dangerous” Harry said, fear creeping into him like poison.

 

“Don’t worry babe, they won’t see me, I’ll be gone before you go to your friends” Louis started to move away and Harry followed in his wake.

 

At the door Louis paused and turned back placing a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before pulling out immediately much to Harry’s disappointment.

 

“Take care Harry, I’ll call you later”

 

“But I didn’t give you my number”

 

Louis smirked, “ I found your flat and I found you here, do you really think I don’t know your number?”

 

Harry pouted, “Then why didn’t you call me before?”

 

Louis raised his eyebrows, “ You wanted me to call?”

 

“Of course I did idiot” and Louis smiled at that, “ Sorry baby but I’ll call you to make up for that time”

 

“Ok, now hurry up, don’t want you to be caught”

 

Louis smiled and opened the door and then he was gone. Harry shook his head to clear his dazed mind, really if not for the bulge in Harry’s pants and sweet taste on his lips it could have been a dream.

 

When Harry made it to the art gallery Zayn was on his phone,

 

“Yeah but I didn’t see him leave I thought he went to bathroom but it’s been more that twenty minutes and…oh” Zayn gaped at him, “ No..I err I see him now, yeah, yeah okay I think everything is fine ok I’ll tell him to call” Zayn put the phone down,

 

“Where the hell have you been?”

 

“I….uh, I went to the bathroom and you know roamed up a little bit” Harry tried to reason.

 

“Do you know how I fucking lost my mind?”Zayn bellowed again.

 

“I am sorry man, I lost the track of time, I am sorry, and how are the things going on?” Harry apologized sincerely trying to divert Zayn’s attention from him as he saw Zayn’s eyes narrowing, probably noticing his plump lips. Zayn quirked an eyebrow and looked at Harry questioningly but Harry was spared as one of Zayn’s friends fell to the floor with paint buckets at the same moment so Zayn and Harry rushed to help, the reason for Harry’s sudden disappearance left untouched.


	6. Call me maybe

Harry was walking to his next class when his phone rang the very next morning he kissed Louis. The corridor was filled with busy morning crowd, students running to and fro for their classes, lecturers bustling away fiddling with their notes and there was occasional ‘hello, Good Morning Harry’ directed at him. Harry loved this morning hustle, loved surrounded by these busy people. He took his phone out but the caller’s ID was not a familiar one,

“Hello” Harry answered the call slowing down a little; he is early for his class anyway.

“Hello, Harry” a soft angelic voice greeted him which made him stop in his track and two first years collided with him and he quickly apologized before leaning to the wall.

“Louis?” his voice trembled a little.

“You sound surprised” a soft laugh followed the answer.

“Well I am because you totally didn’t want to call me yesterday and tell me that you reached home safely” Harry huffed. 

“Oh, you waited for that? I…I didn’t think that was necessary,” Louis waited but there was no answer.

“Harry? Are you there? Look I am really sorry, I was thoughtless, careless, I never thought you’d bother, nobody really did, so...” He waited hoping Harry’s anger to fade away.

Harry huffed again, he intended to stay angry for longer but how could he when Louis is apologizing in this tone so he gave up.

“Well nobody did before and now I care so you better get used to it and if you do this one more time I am dumping you Louis Tomlinson”

Louis was a little taken aback as nobody called him out like that before, well except for Liam and Niall but hearing Harry so concerned was a totally different feeling.

“So you really think of me” He managed.

“I don’t do things half way” Harry replied.

“I am sorry Harry, it’s just I wasn’t used to be in a” relationship is the word but is this a relationship yet, sure he and Harry kissed but they’ve only met twice, haven’t talked much but still Louis felt something intense is between them, it’s not like he has ever been this honest with anyone other than Liam and Niall, even his closest circle doesn’t know much about him.

“in a you know...I mean with someone”

Harry seemed to consider it a little; the slip of the relationship word probably didn’t escape his attention. Louis waited for an answer,

“Okay then, I’ll forgive you just this once but now I have your number it won’t be a problem”

“Ummm about the number Harry, I think it’s better to wait until we get a secure line”

“A secure line, but why?” 

“Well, I don’t think it’s a good idea to talk to me with your phone so wait till I get you another phone, so that it can’t be traced”

“But surely police won’t tap my phone” Harry sounded surprised.

“It’s not just the police Harry, I make lot of enemies being in this business and I don’t want you to be in danger” Louis sounded sincere.

“Okay then” Harry said and steered the conversation into much more normal talk, normal boyfriend talk, wait did he really placed Louis in his boyfriend position. Okay never mind. “So what are you up to this morning?”

Louis hesitated, doubting whether he should bother Harry by being honest said “I am reading my morning portion” No need to terrify Harry by saying that he is studying the well detailed plan his main planner Troy made for the robbery of Diamond delivery to the Nation Trust bank, it’s not like he is lying as he is reading something even if it’s not the morning paper, it’s good for Harry health if he exclude some essential details at least for now.

“Hmm that’s good” Harry said making Louis cringe with guilt but still he wanted Harry to be happy so he’ll keep lying until he can’t anymore. 

“I am heading for my class and you know wha...” Harry was interrupted by a cheerfully loud voice that startled Louis.

“Good morning Hazza darling, what are you doing in the corridor?” Nick asked and Harry smiled at him.

“Hey, Nick Good morning to you too, I am just heading for my class” did that loud voice just called Harry Hazza, must be his nick name but why this bloke is using it, can’t he say Harry like everyone else?

“From what I saw you were thoroughly engrossed in your phone and has stopped walking, who is it, a friend?” who does he think he is, butting to Harry’s business and most importantly why isn’t Harry telling him to buzz off instead of laughing with him, Louis was getting angrier every second.

Harry avoided replying to Nick with a forced laugh and then looked at his watch to exclaim that he is indeed very late to his class when in reality he had ten minutes more.

“Let me take you to the class, no no don’t refuse Harry, let me do it for the old time’s sake, remember when I used to take you to the classes in your first year, you were a lovely lost thing then’ Nick winked at Harry and Harry sighed and let Nick take his hand and escort him to the class as Louis was fuming at the other side of the phone, his brain hatching hundred different plans of murdering this Nick bloke.

Nick stopped at the door and stopped harry by placing hand on his waist,

“You are still a lovely thing Harry” he said, okay he is getting out of the picture; Louis tightened his grip on the phone.

Harry just shrugged, “We’ve talked about this Nick and the answer is still no, bye, thanks for the escort” he went and joined his friends only to realize the phone was on all the time, he hasten to talk to Louis,

“Louis are you still there?”

“Who was that?”

“Oh, that was Nick he is a friend”

“Sounded more than just a friend to me” Louis is having a hard time controlling his anger and a knowing smile spread across Harry’s face.

“Jealous are we?”

“What! No way, this one sounded like a douche that’s all and there is no rule saying I can’t be concerned”

“True, and yes he is a bit of a douche but not a bad kind I promise but he keep asking me to date him”

“Is he being rude? If he is then it’ll be the last time he’ll ever talk to yo...” Louis was cut off by Harry’s laugh.

 

“Whoa there tiger, don’t go that far, he is friend really and …oh shit there’s Mr. Lee, I’ll call you later”

“Ok, take care Hazza” Louis smiled hearing Harry’s little gasp at his nick name.

“Take care Louis and call me soon, ok?” Louis’ heart beat accelerated hearing how hopeful Harry sounded; he must get Liam to prepare that secure line today.

“I’ll call you, bye” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

That night Harry was in their living room, his books all around him and his eyes glued to laptop while Zayn watched news. Harry sighed as he heard bits of evening news, Zayn is a cool guy but he had the appetite of a middle aged man when it comes to television, who else would watch news only when there are loads of TV shows you can occupy yourself with. 

“Today the biggest robbery of the year was reported in……..” the new reporter was saying while Harry opened another window to search about the Roman culture. “Diamonds worth 28.9 million was stolen……” Harry glanced at Zayn who is listening with rapped attention while reaching for his Nescafe. “And Scotland Yard spokesperson said that this is another robbery in a string of robberies happened within last two years...” he started to drink his Nescafe while reading his notes, “…suspect that this is also conducted by Louis Tomlinson...” Harry choked on his drink.

It took joint effort of Zayn and Clove who mewled non-stop and held onto Harry’s leg until Harry’s breathing became somewhat normal.

“Shit man, take it easy” Zayn said running smoothing circles on to Harry’s back trying to ease his coughs.

“I…am o...k” Harry managed easing into a chair and Clove jumped to his lap and started licking his hand.

“It’s o…ka...y Clo…ve” Harry wheezed soothing the cat as Zayn ran to kitchen to get water.

 

That night Harry lay awake till its way past midnight. He couldn’t put his mind away from evening news which kept repeating in his mind, there have been two causalities both of them had been guards. Harry has always known what Louis is doing for living; it hadn’t been a secret really but truth never hit home more than today. Today when he heard Louis’ name announced in the news he realized how equally complicated and dangerous this situation is. Harry loved Louis and the number of his crimes will not be able to change that but he had to stop Louis, change him to the man Harry always dreamed his boyfriend should be. Louis had most of those qualities, daring, brave, ready to protect, he had sympathy in that heart but he is also a criminal and that truth has never been clearer to Harry than today.

Come to think of it he has never really talked with Louis about that side of his life, Harry wanted Louis to walk out of the life he has been living for god knows how long. But he knew that won’t be easy, convincing Louis and practically doing it will be equally difficult. But Harry was determined, he will drag Louis and his friends out of this, he promised that to himself, he will not give up on his Louis no matter what.

He gently nudged Clove off his legs and turned,

“You’ll see Clove, I’ll save him” but what scared him most was the doubt that he had, did Louis really wanted to be saved by Harry or anyone else.

\----------------------------

 

Next day Harry was preparing tea for both him and Zayn when he heard the bell ring. Clove who was lazing on the floor just looked at him with look on her face saying ‘you are the human, go get it’. “Yeah, yeah I am getting it Clove”

He looked at kitchen watch to see that it’s barely 7.15, who is trying to break the door bell at this time of the morning. Before Harry even started moving towards the door he heard hurrying footsteps coming up the stairs, most probably Cal who wakes earlier than Arnold. 

“Who are you what do you want?” Cal’s powerful voice rang through the flat and Harry hurried to the door.

“Oil! Oh, ‘ello Mister, I’m a friend of Harry ‘ere brought him something” Harry stopped in his tracks, isn’t that the voice of the Irish, yes it definitely is, what the fuck is he doing in the flat? Harry ran to the door to open it before Cal makes a scene on the stairs.

“Good Morning Cal, anything wrong?” Harry hoped his voice sounded casually surprised instead of his fast beating heart, anyway Cal looks surprised but the twenty something lad with his dyed hair, styled towards the ceiling and twinkling blue eyes just smirks at Harry, and he reminded Harry of an elf.

“Oh, Harry didn’t know you were up, Good Morning, this lad claims he brought something for you, do you know him?”

Know him, Harry wasn’t exactly sure that recognizing a voice can be counted as knowing someone as Harry never saw the Irish, he just heard him through the intercom. He wasn’t sure if he was sent by Louis or this something else, so wanted further proof and fortunately Niall seemed to know what he is doing as he said,

“Harry, forgot to ring you mate sorry about that but I brought the thing all secure and connecting”, he winked at Harry. Harry smiled, Louis really meant it when he said he’ll get a secure line soon enough.

“Of course I forgot to tell you, I asked him to come as we are doing a group project have to finish it today” Harry provided the most acceptable lie he could think of, he was never a good liar but with Louis maybe he had to polish up a little.

Cal looked thoughtful but at the end he gave in, ginning at Harry and nodding towards the Irish he departed stifling a yawn on his way down and Harry looked at the grinning elf on his door step and Harry hoped that for the sake of god above he didn’t make a mistake and the Irish is really here for Louis’ massage.

“Who send you?” Harry asked, better to check before taking him in behind him Clove made an inquiring mewl.

 

Smile dropped from Irish’s face, “You sent your bodyguard away not knowing who sent me?”

“Well, I recognize your voice and I assumed Louis sent you” Harry replied looking at the bright blue eyes.

Niall’s mouth dropped open at Harry’s reasoning, “You really shouldn’t trust so quick like that, Louis was right, you are so innocent after all”

Harry felt slightly irritated at this behavior and a little bit angry at Louis for confiding to his friends about Harry when he didn’t even drop a word to Zayn, well maybe their cases are different but still it’s irritating.

“Okay so maybe I should ask my body guard to come back and tell him that I don’t know you at all and you are going to force your way in to the flat and maybe let him hand you over to the police”

Niall looked tad bit uneasy and Harry thought that’s a plus point for him. “Point taken mate, shall I come in and by the way I am Niall” Niall extended a hand which Harry took, smile replacing his frown. Harry led Niall into the sitting room and Niall just flopped onto the sofa and took out a rectangular box from his bag, Clove jumped onto the sofa and started sniffing him, Harry smiled maybe she is half dog as Zayn said.

“Here you go Harry” he tossed it to Harry who caught it and opened it. Inside the box was a regular looking iphone and Harry looked at Niall inquiringly.

“I thought he said something about a line not a phone, I already got one”

“Well it is a line, you can call only one person by this phone that would be your favorite station, Mr. Louis Tomlinson” Niall grinned and Harry smiled in return looking attentively at Zayn’s bedroom, he’ll soon be awake.

“Got a flat buddy, Harry?” Niall asked and Harry nodded.

“Yeah but that won’t be a problem unless you don’t like to show your face”

“Nah, not gonna be a problem” Niall smiled easily and Harry felt surprised how comfortable he is and how young he is, too young to be doing what he is doing after all.

 

“I was preparing breakfast, want something to drink?” Harry asked turning towards the kitchen and Niall’s eyes widened comically.

“You cook? But don’t you have a servant or something to do that for you” he asked following Harry to the kitchen.

“Well no, because I wanted to be normal, so no cooks but I cannot help the bodyguards” Harry started on the eggs again, hoping they aren’t burned to the ashes and luckily they weren’t.

Niall hopped up on to the kitchen counter ignoring a loud protest from Clove he picked her up and started patting her between the ears, “Then can I have tea please?”

“Coming right away” Harry replied, putting the kettle on.

“You know Harry, I never thought I’d see you again after, you know, after that day” Niall started.

“Same here but yet here you are and can’t say I am unhappy” Harry turned the omelet.

“Neither can I and I am happy Louis hooked up with you, you know, he needed someone like you and you are serious about this aren’t you Harry because he is damn serious about you” Harry looked at Niall hopefully,

“Did he tell you that?”

“ah, he is not someone who will talk a lot about these sort of things but I can see it when I see it, he went to meet you, he let you know who he is and he took the risk of you telling the police in exchange for seeing you, knowing him it’s a great deal Harry, he was never so worried about anyone as he is about you right now, so yeah” Harry felt his heart expanding at every word Niall said, his affection was not one sided after all. He wanted ask more about Louis, more about his life that Harry knew nothing of but he decided against that, because the time will come when Louis will tell all about himself in his own accord, Harry can wait until then.

“And mind you, never ever tell those knock, knock jokes to him, he’ll be mentally depressed” Niall cackled a laugh when Harry threw an oven mitten at him.

“How dare you, you loved those jokes, bastard!” Harry cried throwing the second oven mitten at Niall who dodged it.

“What the hell is going on here” a sleepy voice stopped both of them and Harry gasped, he forgot Zayn was there all this time and he turned to Zayn who was at the door way. Clove jumped from Niall’s lap and ran towards Zayn.

“Your friend?” Zayn asked looking at Niall who was gawking at him with open mouth and patting Clove. Harry grinned really nobody seemed to escape the magic that is Zayn’s beauty  
.  
“Yep, doing a project with him” Zayn quirked an eyebrow and Harry sighed as he knew Zayn knew all of his friends at least all of them whom Harry will be doing projects with and he has never seen Niall before.

“Relax I’ll explain later, by the way this is Niall, Niall this is my best friend Zayn” Niall just stood there rooted to the spot for few seconds and then hurried to grab Zayn’s extended hand and shake it.

“Nice to meet you buddy, and if you don’t mind I am going back to sleep”

“Take your tea and go” Harry thrust Zayn’s mug to his hand and he went with a wave at Niall, padding sleepily towards his room, Clove followed him after giving Harry a disgusting look for not giving him his food yet.

“That…was mesmerizing” Niall murmured.

“Don’t worry it’s called the Zayn Malik effect, you’ll soon recover but will be scarred for life” Harry smiled as he prepared tea for Niall.

“Staying for breakfast?” Harry asked as he settled down with his tea.

“Nope, can’t do it, have to meet someone” Niall answered, “ But I won’t object for you making me a breakfast now that would be convenient” he grinned as Harry groaned, “ Now let’s see I made a mistake didn’t I” 

“You fill this stomach once and you’ll be my friend forever” Niall said with a hand gesture towards his stomach and Harry complied taking an empty lunch box from the cupboard.

 

The first thing he did after Niall left was to call Louis. Niall had given him the number and told him to burn it as soon as he dials the number before he parted with his breakfast.

“Hello” Louis answered.

“Hey” Harry whispered, smiling a little, really hearing Louis’ voice was like some magic that made Harry smile instantly.

“So that Irish didn’t make a fool of himself, right?” Louis asked.

“Nope, I saved him”

“I knew I had a brainy boyfriend”

“Aha and now what?” Harry asked sitting on the sofa. “Now we talk”Louis answered.

“About what?”

“About us, you and me”

“and the diamonds” shit Harry didn’t intend to say that aloud, the first call with Louis in the morning is not the right time for that kind of talk and Louis is still silent.

“Louis, are you there? I didn’t mean to upset you, it just slipped” Harry said hesitantly. Louis was still silent, he knew Harry will know about it eventually, before Harry Louis felt no guilt about what he does, it was just like doing another normal job because nobody knew, well those who knew didn’t care. But now Harry is there, he knew Louis and he cared, at least Louis hoped he cared enough not to leave because eventually it will be too much even for Harry.

“No. no it’s okay, you didn’t say anything wrong, you just said what happened”

“But I didn’t mean to say it straight forward like that”

“Straight forward or not a fact is a fact isn’t it?”

Harry was silent for few seconds, he didn’t know what Louis was thinking, and he didn’t sound angry. But Harry was not sure if this was the best moment to bring this up, if he is honest with himself, they’ve just met like a week ago, so he decided what he was about to say can wait longer.

“Let’s talk about something else, now tell me when are you meeting me again?”

“Eager now aren’t we” Louis chuckled, his tone a bit more relaxed.

“So you are not eager to see me?”

“Actually I am, keep thinking about those lips”

“Mhmmm and what else?” Harry provided.

“I don’t know lot of other things, especially how those long fingers will open me up” Louis started palming himself as he had done since he kissed Harry and he didn’t know Harry is doing the same.

“S..so this is why you got me a phone, you sexy bastard” Harry managed, his voice slightly trembling, a change that didn’t go unnoticed by Louis.

“So what do you say?”

“About what?”

“About me coming to your flat”

“Louis! You aren’t serious!”

“Of course I am serious, why shouldn’t I be? But it’ll be difficult right? With your bodyguards and such”

“Difficult yeah but not impossible” Harry said, his hopes getting higher.

“So it’s a date?”

“Yep but to do that I have to tell Zayn about you otherwise it won’t be possible” Louis was silent, he was not sure if he can trust this Zayn guy.

“Okay, but don’t tell him everything alright?”

“What do you mean by everything?”

“Well the fact about me being a well known criminal” Louis tried to sound sarcastic but he failed and Harry didn’t laugh.

“But Lou, how can we explain it to him if he doesn’t know about you? I mean if you are an ordinary boy then there is no threat in my bodyguards recognizing you right?” The harsh truth hit Louis like a bullet. If he was normal boy then Harry would have no problem in meeting him, all will be well.

“I am sorry but I am not an ordinary boy” Man he didn’t sound to be so bitter.

“Lou, I didn’t mean it like that” Harry said in shock.

“I know Harry, I know, I was being a dick “

“Even if you aren’t typical university type, there is no other boy in the world I’d trade for you” Harry simply said and Louis was astonished how he constantly pulled out those sappy quotes without hesitating, a feat Louis could never make.

“I…thanks Harry, I’ve got to go now, don’t you have uni today?”

“I do but the class starts at 9, anyway bye Louis, be safe”

Louis nodded knowing that last two words was not just a wish it’s a promise, a promise to be alive until he meets Harry again. Then he remembered Harry couldn’t see him so he said,

“You too Harry, bye” Harry put the phone down, plans to get Louis into the flat unnoticed by Cal and Arnold already swarming his brain.


	7. All I want is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis visits Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay but it's here at last. This chapter was too long and I hate long chapters so I broke it into two parts. I'll upload the other part as soon as I can.

“Bloody hell!” was the first thing Zayn said after Harry told him everything. Everything about Louis but he avoided saying Louis’ name because he didn’t want to put Zayn in an awkward position if a certain situation arrived in the future.

“Holy mother of sweet Jesus!” Zayn stared at Harry like he couldn’t believe what his best friend is saying and Harry stayed quite because he knew Zayn can have his fair share of being surprised and angry. “You are telling me Harry Styles that you’ve been meeting this..this man you told me about who kidnapped you and then talked to you while you were held hostage, are you out of your fucking mind?”

Harry winced. He knew it would be difficult to convince Zayn but it was vital that Zayn knew and understood otherwise he has no chance in meeting Louis outside the university.

“Zayn look” he started but was interrupted. “ No, you look Harry, you are telling me that you are in love with this dangerous criminal and he already met you several time..” “ just three times Zayn” Harry tried again only to be silenced again. “Exactly, three times! This dangerous criminal, whatever his name has met you three times and I didn’t know anything, he could have killed you”  
“Exactly, and he didn’t” Harry supplied calmly.

“For god sake Harry stop defending him, I know your brain is a little lopsided and all that but this, this the stupidest thing you’ve ever done, mind you that’s counting the time you invited the Dean to our new year party’”

“Zayn, I thought about this”

“Oh yeah you did, you stupid..”Zayn started, “ No Zayn just please listen to me, I thought about it and I know I am not exactly Mr. Brilliant but I did think about this. If he wanted harm me or to gain money from my parents by using me, he had plenty of chances, plenty and he literally just ignored each and every opportunity he had. We are talking about someone who could just enter Cambridge, meet me and go away without anyone noticing. But he choose not to do anything instead he talked with me and I with him, I don’t know that much about him Zayn but he is not going to harm me, that I am sure of”

Zayn just looked at Harry, his brown eyes searching something in Harry’s green ones and at last he got up.

“He may not harm you but what about his criminal life, what are you going to do about that? And what are you going to tell your parents? Harry think about it”

“I don’t know Zayn, I just don’t know” Harry covered his face with his hands and continued in a broken tone.” I know who he is and what he is doing and they are not good things but every time I look at him I see a frightened boy who wants to be loved behind that criminal façade and I want to save him, I want show him the correct path but right now all I know is that I love him and the rest is just blank” It surprised him, the word love, so casually used like that. He never told Louis he loved him though they had a mutual understanding but it was the first time Harry used the word love associated with Louis and it brought unfamiliar warmth to his heart.

Zayn sat down beside his friend and brought his arm around Harry’s shoulders bringing the boy closer,

“Hey, Harry I get it bro” Harry looked at him, “You do?”

“Well not exactly but I understand what you are trying to say, knowing you I should have expected this, who else would try to bring criminals into the right path by loving them” Zayn added with a more playful tone but his mind was heavy and Harry can sense that.

“Don’t worry Zaynie boy, nothing will happen to me” Zayn just nodded and patted Harry’s shoulder. Harry knew he hadn’t convinced Zayn entirely but either way Zayn will change his mind when he meets Louis.

“So he is coming to meet you eh?” Zayn asked as Clove jumped up to the sofa, she hated being neglected.

“Aha, and to do that we need a plan”

“What exactly do you mean by plan? Getting rid of Cal and Arnold more likely” Zayn as usual hit the point correctly. “Yeah, but that isn’t possible you know, if I stay here they will too there’s no way around it but I have a plan that will make them leave us alone”

“By us you mean you and your boyfriend, right?” Zayn asked. “You jealous?” Harry laughed at the look on Zayn’s face and Clove mewled loudly.

“Of course I am really jealous, very funny; now tell me what your oh-so-brilliant plan is” Zayn scowled so Harry rushed on to explain his plan to Zayn. 

It was a simple plan really, nothing much but 80% of it dependent on Zayn’s gymnastic ability and acting.

The plan itself was a simple one, Zayn was to go downstairs in the morning tomorrow and chat with Harry’s bodyguards letting them know that he and Harry won’t be going to university as Zayn has a painting to finish and Harry had a presentation to work with; they counted on the fact that Zayn going into absolute frenzy when disturbed once he is in one of his artistic moods to keep out the bodyguards for the rest of the day. 

There was no chance in Harry carrying in the talking part as he is a terrible liar and as Zayn put it he couldn’t lie even if his life dependent on it. Then they will wait until their neighbors in the flat next door; a couple of law students to go out, after everything is cleared Louis will come to the ally between the two flats and he will come up with the help of a rope (for his sake Harry prayed Louis knew how to climb) and then Zayn will go out in the same way because as he put it he didn’t want to be scarred for life by watching inappropriate sexual activities conducted by his best friend and his boyfriend. To be surer Harry was to do downstairs today and have a little chat with his bodyguards and try to put some sleeping pills into their wine for further assurance. They usually drink wine after lunch so they’ll sleep like logs for good 7-8 hours so that there will be no interruptions from them because Louis was absolutely sure that Cal and Arnold being ex-cops in Scotland Yard will know him by sight even if they don’t it’s better not to draw their attention.

The day Louis was to come was a Tuesday and everything played on without a hitch. Zayn’s acting skills had convinced Cal and Arnold in no time and he came up the stairs triumphantly.

“You know bro, I am thinking about joining our drama club” and Harry added the audience won’t care for Zayn’s acting and will be just mesmerized with his beauty to which Zayn grimaced.

“You owe me big time bro, now when is your infamous boyfriend coming?” Harry answered that Louis is just fifteen minutes away. He and Zayn waited impatiently for another twenty five minutes until Harry’s phone rang.

“Louis” Harry voice was filled with warmth and Louis smiled, his face lightening up.

“Hello Rapunzel, please put your hair down for your lover” he sang in a soft voice ignoring Alberto’s smirk. Harry giggled,” My hair is not that long yet but I have a rope that represents my hair, so if you want you can take that” he ran to the window overlooking the other flat and looked down, there at the foot of the building was Louis, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with a bright blue jumper protecting him from the cold weather. Harry’s heart thumped as he waved at Louis who waved back, he felt like he is doing an adventure, just like he used to give his mother a slip when he was a child.

“It would be my pleasure” Louis said. He couldn’t believe he’s so near meeting Harry in his flat, something he never anticipated when they first met in that dimly lit room in Niall’s house.

Zayn provided the white rope and Harry threw it down and Louis caught it, smiling he started climbing, easy as anything and Harry waited anxiously until Louis reached the window sill and then heaved him up. Louis clutched Harry’s shoulders and they both staggered a bit but Harry steadied them by holding Louis around the hip and they stared at each other’s eyes and their eyes smiled. At that moment Zayn cleared his throat loudly making Louis jump and his hand instinctively went to the back of his trousers; already going for the pistol and Harry hurried to introduce Zayn.

“Louis this is Zayn, Zayn Louis” he gestured and Louis’ hand dropped from the waist belt immediately and guiltily he looked at Harry but Harry on the other hand didn’t do anything to give away that he saw what happened, Louis sighed, he was sure it will come up later.

“Hello Zayn, thanks for the help” Louis said already extending his hand to Zayn who looked at it skeptically before taking it, fortunately Louis’ movements went unnoticed by him. Louis’ warm grip surprised him and he liked what he saw in the next fifteen minutes when he and Louis chatted. He saw those blue eyes fill with love and warmth every time they turned to look at Harry. He saw Louis’ whole facial expression soften whenever Harry talked to him or said anything; it was lovely to see the love between them. One day ago Zayn didn’t believe love can be as strong as Louis’ and Harry’s and that two people can bond in such a short period of time but now when he saw these two react it was easy to believe what Harry said yesterday, no further explanation was needed.

“It’s okay to dislike me, I know I don’t deserve Harry” Louis said when Harry went to get some biscuits. “I know, but the thing is I don’t actually dislike you, mind you I don’t make friends easily but strangely I don’t feel like Harry made the wrong decision” Zayn smiled at Louis and Louis smiled in return, still debating whether Zayn is a semi god or not, if he is then he must be Aphrodite’s son, really he had no idea how Harry resisted that carved face of a Greek god. 

“So is this the time which I give you the ‘if you break Harry’s heart I’ll break your neck speech’?” Zayn asked.

“I’d rather break my own neck than break his heart” Louis said and the tone in his voice made Zayn look up in to his eyes.

“Somehow I feel like you are telling the truth” he said and Louis just smiled but said nothing so Zayn added, “You are serious about this whole thing aren’t you? Because that curly there is damn serious about you and I’ve never seen him like this, ever, you better not disappoint him” 

“I won’t” that was a sincere promise and Zayn believed Louis if not he would have never parted with them that easily.

“So I am leaving have a nice day, I’ll be back around seven” Zayn got up from the sofa and Harry hugged him tight. “Thanks bro, thank you very much, you still think you’d be okay with Maddy today?” Harry asked and Zayn rolled his eyes.

Harry wanted Zayn to go to a hotel in the city instead of a shitty flat of Maddy because he felt he owe Zayn but Zayn would hear none of it and insisted that he’ll go to Maddy’s because shitty or not there is no way Harry spending that much of money on him.   
“Of course I’ll be alright, Maddy and I’ll have a sick time and Harry, be safe” that whisper was for Harry alone because Zayn considered him as his brother and he was worried despite the fact he trusted Louis with Harry.

 

“Don’t worry, everything’s alright” Harry whispered,” be careful with that rope ‘kay?”

Zayn nodded and went down, slower than Louis but efficient. Harry waved at him from the window and watched him walk away before he turned to their living room.

He turned to face Louis who was sitting on the sofa studying a photograph on the wall, it was a photograph of Harry, Anne, Robyn and Gemma. Zayn had taken it when they visited Harry Last winter.”Your family?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. “ Zayn took it when we went there for Christmas”

Louis studied the photo, Harry’s mom looks lovely, he can see where Harry got his charming smile and all, his sister was also beautiful with a little bit of mischievous look on her face and Harry’s dad looked like a kind man, they look beautiful, a happy family, a family Louis never had. He looked at another photo just beside Harry’s one and Harry said,” That’s Zayn family, I went there for summer hols” Louis smiled.”I can see where he got his good looks from”

Harry stared as the smile lighted up Louis’ whole face complete with crinkles on his eyes. Louis looked beautiful in the morning sunlight; there were shadows on his eyes caused by his long eyelashes, his sharp cheek bones prominent in the bright light, his messy fringe was light brown with trinkets of light on the messy edges glistening and his skin was golden, bathed in the morning light and Harry stared refusing to believe Louis was real and he couldn’t believe he’s so lucky. Right now Louis looked like Peterpan in neverland, sitting pixie like on that sofa and that moment Louis looked up at Harry and raised his eyebrows slightly,

“What?”

“Ha? Oh nothing, just enjoying the view” Harry went and sat next to Louis.

“And the view was good?” Louis drew Harry closer by tucking his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Very” Harry whispered and Louis leaned in to kiss him. It was a long kiss and Louis felt like he could never let go, this moment here on this sofa in Harry’s little flat with Harry was the perfect moment, he wished time would freeze. When they broke the kiss Harry touched Louis’ face smoothly with one finger and traced his cheek bones,

“I want to kiss you again” he whispered making Louis laugh, “who’s stopping you curly”

So they kissed again and again, sweet and long kisses, their tongues met again and again, lips touching, searching for more and more of each other and Harry climbed to Louis’ lap, inhaling his scent and his hands ran along Louis’ spine and Louis’ hands weaved through Harry’s curls. They kissed like that for a long time until both of them were out of breath and had to pull apart. Harry laid his head on Louis’ shoulders.

“I missed you”

“Me too but we’ve only met like two weeks ago” Louis was playing with Harry’s curls.

“That’s more than enough to miss you” Harry pouted. “I know sweets but now I am here and we have the entire day ahead of us, just the two of us”

“Just us” Harry repeated. “ But first I want to do something”

“What?” Louis asked and Harry reached behind his back and pulled out a 9mm pistol from Louis’ waist belt.

“Harry that was, I am sorry baby, I just..I couldn’t ….” He sighed, “ I am sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that”

“It’s alright, it must have been a natural thing to you” Harry said as he tucked the pistol in a cupboard. “I mean it’s not alright but we’ll try to come to the right path, one thing at a time okay?” Harry smiled at Louis who smiled slightly in return. He wasn’t sure if he really wants to come to the right path. As it is he loved his life style though it is pretty fucked up one but he didn’t want to change it. But for Harry he’ll try, god knows how hard he’ll try for Harry.

 

“Any way what you want to eat, I mean we have plenty of time before lunch but if you want anything” Harry was interrupted by Louis kissing his cheek.

“I don’t want anything, today I want to know everything about you, things that I don’t know, everything”

So Harry started because he wanted Louis to be part of his life. He described about his little family, his lovely mother and father, his tiresome sister Gemma, he talked about Zayn and the crazy things they’ve done and how he had been a tree in a school play and waved at his family and one of the boy’s fell because he was hit by a waving branch, Louis laughed loud at that, he can visualize a young Harry, so eager and so pretty and he felt like he has been in Harry’s life since the beginning, he wanted to know more and more because Harry’s family sounded lovely and he liked watching Harry when he’s telling a story, those green orbs so alive with the memories and those funny facial expression he pulled, really Louis could listen to Harry all day. But his stance broke when Harry paused and asked a question.

“Louis, can I ask you a question?” and Louis couldn’t just say no because hell, he’d been asking questions all along, how can he refuse such a simple request.

“Well, only one” He thought Harry would protest, after all he’d been answering thousand questions all morning but to his surprise Harry nodded.

“Only one no more” Harry looked at Louis and asked” how old are you Louis?”

Louis’ mouth dropped at the simplicity of the question. He expected Harry to raise much more complex questions and he was ready with lies but Harry it seemed was a pro at this game, one simple question at a time, more complex one can come later and Louis can talk about them in his own accord, no persuasion on Harry’s part, it’s not for nothing he studied social anthropology, the knowledge about human physiology it seemed is very valuable when you dealing with a person as Louis and Harry thanked professor Anthony for making him thorough with the subject.

“I..um, I’m twenty five” Louis said, still a little dazed from Harry’s blunt question.

“Ohh, so you are four years older” Harry exclaimed but his mind was screaming ‘too young to do what he is doing, they all are too young, shit’

“Hmm so tell me why did you choose Social anthro..antharo whatever that you do instead of business studies?” Louis asked.

“It’s social Anthropology and why shouldn’t I do it?” Harry sounded a little angry.

“Well I thought your father would want you to manage their business” Louis reasoned.

“Actually, he did want me to study business studies but I thought the knowledge about different people and their cultures is more like my kind of subject, he didn’t object because he never does, he’s coolest dad ever” Louis watched in awe as Harry talked about his dad and it was evident that his father is Harry’s hero.

“That’s lovely, that..that support it’s great” Louis murmured. If he ever had that kind of a support his life would have been a very different one but then he would have never meet harry and anyway it’s a completely different story.

“My parents never persuaded anything, anyway one really doesn’t have to study business studies to manage a business you know” and to that Louis had to agree.

“Anyway Gemma is learning about business, so it’s enough for both of us” Louis laughed, he couldn’t believe this is England’s richest man’s son talking, he really couldn’t.

“You are laughing at me” Harry pouted and Louis’ heart melted at the sight, really it was not a good thing that Harry’s single pout could do so much, it’s very dangerous.

“Aww baby I am not laughing at you, I just find it funny how you really don’t care for your father’s business, it’s just amazing”

“Well I suppose it’s amusing in a way but I’m sure dad won’t disinherit me because I learned social anthropology”

“Even if he did, you could always live with me” Louis added and suddenly Harry was silent and Louis cursed himself internally for talking without thinking but at the end of the day he was speaking nothing but truth.

“Really?” Harry’s voice was filled with awe as he asked that suddenly Louis was feeling enormously relieved and happy. “Yeah, I…I meant it” 

“Hmmm but I don’t know where you live” it was subtle but Harry was trying to do his best to know about Louis without lies, one basic thing at the time was the best way to do it.  
Perhaps Louis sensed what Harry was doing but he didn’t comment on it.

“I live in..”Louis stopped for a moment, before Harry anybody who dared to search where Louis lived didn’t even live to tell about it but now he’s ready to answer the same question truthfully, he couldn’t understand how this curly haired boy has managed that. 

“I live in Brent” 

“wow I thought you’d live in London” Harry smiled as he climbed out of Louis’ lap and cuddled next to him.

“And here I thought Styles residence was at London not in Cheshire” Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes, he didn’t expect him to know this much about him but this is Louis Tomlinson you are talking about and he always know.

“Hmmm….”Harry said absent mindedly” You wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Why? Are you already bored with me?”Louis asked, he touched Harry’s curls and bent his head a little to smell them. They smelled of strawberry, lovely and from Harry he didn’t expect anything less.

“No! don’t you dare think I will ever be bored with you but I am the one who is talking all along you are not saying anything”

“I am not that interesting to talk about” Harry’s eyes widened at that.

“Yeah right and Kristen Stuart is straight” 

“Isn’t she? And what’s she got to do with me being not interesting?” Louis looked genuinely surprised that Harry was sure he’s never been to that side of tumblr, maybe never been to tumblr, ever.

“Never mind, so what you say shall we watch a movie?” He asked playing with Louis’ fringe; really he looked like a pixie.

“If it’s gonna be a movie then I want something to eat” Louis patted his tummy and Harry giggled.

“I got nachos, how’s that sounds”

“Deal” Louis licked his lips.”I am a man who knows his priorities”

“And I am a man who knows how to cook” Harry got up to go to the kitchen and Louis followed him.

“No, really? Can you cook for real?”

 

“Aha, it’s not that surprising” Harry opened the fridge to take the cheese sauce out.

“It is for Harry Styles, you are full of surprises curly” Louis hopped up to the kitchen table just as Niall had done the other day and when Harry looked he was looking at some drawing on the table. He felt as he’d been doing this with Louis for ages despite this being the first day Louis ever came to his flat, really it felt so familiar.

“Wow these are so impressive…what is th…whoa..whoa there” Harry turned quickly to see Louis tackled by Clove who has just got up.

“Who is this?” Louis patted the sleepy cat that was sniffing him all over.

“That’s Clove, Good morning sweets, where’ve you been, you have to drop Zayn’s painting or he’ll never gonna stop poking you, he’s very protective of those”

Clove jumped down from the table as Louis put Zayn’s painting down and went to Harry and started to rub against his legs.

“One plate of bread and sardines coming right over” Harry chuckled at the eager cat.

Harry ushered Clove out of the kitchen and Louis heard him opening the door to keep Clove’s plate outside and he smiled, this boy is domesticity personified, He can cook, has a cat, manage a flat( because he was pretty sure that Aphrodite’s son will be useless at that) just, Harry is something else.

“He’s gone, won’t be back until six, he loves to roam around” Harry came back to the kitchen with the empty plate. He put the sauce pot on the stove and added melt butter and flour to it. 

“You want pop corn or something?” Harry asked and Louis just shook his head.

“I want to help you”

“It’s just the cheese sauce, I can manage that” Harry started to whisk in the milk.”By the way what movie do you want to watch?”

Louis shrugged and hopped down from the table and walked to where Harry was stirring the mixture.

“Anything you like” He whispered making Harry shiver, Louis put his arms at the either side of Harry preventing him moving away and started to nip at his neck and Harry felt an electric current starting from the place where Louis’ lips touched his skin.

“L..Lou..u” he struggled to form words.

“Hmmmm”Louis started to move one of his arms down Harry’s back, along his spine.

“L..Lou..the sauce” Harry tried to shake away the dense feeling.

“What?” Louis kept kissing Harry’s neck and now his collarbone standing tiptoed from the back to reach them.

“The sauce will burn” Harry tried again. “Let it burn” Louis answered.

“But it will cause the fire alarm to ring” Louis just went on and when he spoke he sent vibrations down Harry’s neck, “Let it ring” 

“Lou…then the bodyguards will come up” that was enough for Louis to stop what he is doing and freeze. “Oh” He released Harry and stepped back not before he placed a silent kiss to Harry’s neck and Harry almost whined from the loss of contact.

 

“Stay with me” he whispered as he stirred the cheese with a wooden spoon and Louis moved closer and ran his hands around Harry’s narrow waste “Did I distract you?”

Harry smiled as he answered “Very” and his smile grew as he heard Louis’ take a deep breath. However something in the manner Harry spoke triggered Louis’ flood gates to open without a warning.

 

“What shall I do with you baby, huh? If I want to keep you safe then I have to stay far away from you” Harry tried to turn back to reason with Louis, to tell him that is not what he wants but Louis didn’t move and he kept the pressure on keeping Harry from moving. “No listen to me first, what I said is the absolute truth and you and I both know it but I….I can’t ….I can’t keep away from you Harry, no matter how hard I try I can’t keep away from you, I want to see you every day, I want to hear your voice, I want to see your smile, I want to see those dimples but..but if I keep coming back to you…you are in danger Harry” Harry tried to speak again but Louis shushed him.

“No not from me, I’d gladly die before I harm a hair in your body, no it’s not me but I am a criminal Harry, not just a petty criminal I am the number one and being the number one brings you lot of benefits but enemies isn’t one of them” Louis moved a step back and allowed Harry to turn and face him. When Harry turned he could see Louis’ eyes covered with tears and he rushed to hug him.

“Lou don’t say that please don’t be sad”

“But it’s the truth Harry even if we like it or not, it’s the damn truth, they’ll give anything to hold onto to someone that means something to me and hell you mean the world to me” Harry’s heart fluttered at those words. Louis didn’t say he loved Harry but he might as well have said it.

“And if they get you…goddammit I’ll kill them all” Louis tightened his hold around Harry.

“ Lou”

“And then there’s the police, if they know about this they’ll arrest you..they’ll..they’ll”

“Lou, please, please stop, what brought all this? Why are you worrying this much?”

“Because I love you” the words were out even before Louis’ brain started to process the meaning. Saying those words in front of Harry was the easiest but yet the most difficult thing Louis has ever done. But he knew they were true, the fact that they’ve only met two weeks ago that they haven’t spent much time together didn’t bother him. He loved this curly haired boy and trusted him with his life and it was all Louis wanted.

Harry froze when he heard those words. First he couldn’t believe Louis said something like that and then after the initial surprise his mind began to process what was being said. Louis loved him. Him, Harry is loved by the most gorgeous, most amazing boy ever. The fact that they still have to go a long way, he still has to stop Louis from doing these crimes didn’t enter Harry’s mind at the moment. Those will come later right now his mind was elated by the feeling of being loved by Louis.

“You do?” he has to be sure, be absolutely sure.

“Yes”Louis buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck “And that’s why I have to stay away, if I truly love you then I’d want you to be safe”

“Don’t ever talk about leaving again” Harry said. “Do you hear? Don’t talk about leaving for my own safety, just don’t, I am safe, safe with you” Harry whispered. He had to stop Louis thinking like this, he has to convince him that he is willing to give up everything, even his life for Louis.

“You want me to stay?” there was genuine surprise in Louis’ voice.

“Aha”

“But why?”

“Because I love you too” Harry stopped hugging Louis and backed away a little to look at his blue eyes, they were filled with hope.  
“Now kiss me you fool” Harry said before crushed his lips into Louis’. Louis responded with fierce energy, it was as if they were holding back all the time but now the walls were gone light was streaming in and they kissed with such a force that was enough to burn the flat down. Then the lips parted and they took short, huffed breaths, eyes alight with love and hearts beating fast. That moment the world was theirs. There were no worries, just happiness; pure happiness was in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. My English is not the best but I try.


	8. Kisses down low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the continuation of the previous chapter, where Louis visited Harry's flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay but it's my final year in uni and it's hectic and I didn't want to spoil the chapter. The update will be in two weeks.

“So how about that movie” Louis asked after some time.

“I…I’ll get the nachos and cheese sauce, it’s a good thing I switched off the stove before certain boys started to declare their love” Harry giggled as Louis punched him playfully.

“Watch it Hazza” 

Louis was already flipping through the DVD’s when Harry came with the nachos.

“What do you think about our collection?” he set them down and crouched down near Louis.

“Not bad, who watch these bollywood films?”

“Zayn brought them, at first I didn’t want to watch them but they kind of grow on you with all the drama and songs and dances”

“Hmmm you choose Hazza I am not familiar with movies” Harry scooted closer to Louis and asked”tell me the truth how long has it been since you last watched a movie?”

Louis seemed to think a little” about three years” Harry’s eyes widened “But why?”

“Well I was a fan of movies when I was little but when I came into this business it was difficult to find time to watch movies…even if I do have time I wasn’t interested in watching anything, Liam is huge fan of action movies but I hate them” Harry’s eyes asked an unspoken question “Oh..I never told you about Liam did I? He is one of my best friends, Niall’s the other, so any way I hate action movies and Liam sleeps in the other ones and I can’t watch with Niall because as soon as the food arrives his attention goes to them, movie’s forgotten” Harry giggled, really from the way Louis talked about it he felt he’s hearing about three brothers not three friends, maybe they are like brothers.

“I like Niall” Harry said and Louis smiled” And he thinks you are the most amazing person ever because you packed him breakfast the other day”

“Good thing I can cook then but what about Liam?”

“What about him?” Louis looked skeptical.

“You don’t usually talk about him, why?” Now Louis looked uncomfortable “He…he doesn’t really like this…you and me, you know”

“Oh” was all Harry said but he could picture it well, Liam must be level headed like Zayn and probably scared for Louis’ safety.

“Maybe I can win his heart if I met him” He offered.

“Yeah, who could resist those dimples and curls” Louis laughed.

“How about the fault in our stars” Harry picked up a dusty DVD cover and started to clean it with a cloth. Louis asked “Is it an old movie?”

“What? Oh no it’s quite new but Zayn and I watched it once and he never wanted to see it again, too sad he said”

“But you don’t find it sad”

“I do but I like it, has something magical in it” Harry looked at the cover throwing the cloth away.

“Okay then let’s watch it” Louis got up and gave his hand to Harry to haul him up.

Harry cuddled closer to Louis to watch the movie, half because he wanted to be closer to him as possible and half because he needed a shoulder to cry because he knew tears will come before long. When the tears did come Louis was there alright, he patted Harry’s hand and kissed him softly.

When the movie was over Harry’s head was on Louis’ lap and Louis’ hand smoothed his hair slowly. It was after sometime Harry opened his mouth.

“You will never leave me like that, will you?” The question was so sudden that Louis was taken aback at that.

“Ha? What are you talking about Harry?”

“I am afraid Lou, I...I am scared that something will happen to you when you are doing all sort of things that you do, they are dangerous things” 

Louis was silent for few minutes; he kept caressing Harry’s neck gently, so Harry took it as an indication that Louis was not offended by his sudden outburst.

“I know about the risk Hazza and I am being very careful”

“Can you…” Harry hesitated, he didn’t intend on saying this thing this early but watching Hazel loose Augustus he couldn’t quite bear to think about losing Louis, not now when they’ve come so far.

“Can you stop doing the risky things?” he asked timidly and to his surprise he heard Louis chuckling quietly and he looked up at him.

“What?” Harry asked.

“No it’s just all I ever do are the risky things, coming here to see you is a risky thing”

“I know but can you stop doing the most dangerous things like…you know murdering...g” Harry said the last word very softly hoping against hope Louis didn’t hear it, curse his damn mouth why does he always have to make the wrong move. The sharp intake of breath he heard from Louis told him that the last word didn’t go unheard.

“It’s not that easy Hazza” his voice was soft without any trace of anger.

“Lou I am so sorry I didn’t mean to” Harry touched Louis face and Louis placed his index finger on Harry’s mouth, silencing him.

“Shhh..Now, now you don’t have to apologize, you spoke nothing but the truth but I also told you the truth, when you are number one you make lot of enemies, each and every criminal wants to take your place, get your clients away from you. When you are in a high position you have to maintain a certain level, in your dad’s world falling from that level means losing money and in my world falling from that level means losing your life”

Harry gasped and got up from Louis lap and sat erect,

“I don’t want to lose you”

“I know but you also want me to stop what I am doing, making both of these things true is a bit difficult” Louis smiled a sad smile and Harry wanted to kiss that away but this is important, he has to talk this through. It is a dilemma really, in one way he wanted Louis to stop doing what he is doing and in other way he didn’t want o see Louis get killed by his successor.

“Is there no way around this?” he asked.

“Well, there is, I can reduce the number of orders I take and then stop taking murder orders after some time, in a sneaky way that no one will really recognize and then after that we have to escape to some faraway country” He ran a finger along Harry’s sharp jaw line making him shiver.

“To where?” Harry asked leaning in for the touch.

“Where would you like hmm?” Louis asked tracing along Harry’s chest.

“How about Australia? I went there with my parents one winter and it was fabulous” Harry pushed Louis down gently until his head rested on the sofa’s arm rest.

“We’ll have a small house” Louis said his blue eyes fixed on Harry’s green ones. And suddenly Harry wanted to kiss him senseless but he wanted to do something else also so he started to palm Louis slowly and Louis moaned softly buckling to Harry's touch so Harry leaned more and whispered into Louis’ ear “Can I give you a blow job?” It was so sudden like everything else in their relationship but Louis felt like he’s been ready all the time. 

So “Yes” was all he could think of.

Harry reached for buttons of Louis’ trousers and even before he started Louis’ stomach growled and Harry giggled and got up as Louis groaned.

“I swear I am not hungry”

“Yes you are, come on Lou let’s eat” Harry got up and still Louis didn’t move, he was positive that he couldn’t eat while he’s having a semi.

“Please Harry” and to that Harry smiled mischievously.

“Didn’t know you were this eager but my lunch is waiting in the kitchen”

“You are a fucking teaser” Louis shouted as Harry giggled. But at the end Louis complied to Harry’s wish but he was still grumbling as Harry dragged him to the kitchen. Somehow the site of the lunch made his mouth water. Harry has prepared chicken lasagna and mint chocolate brownies.

Louis moaned when he tasted the first piece of the lasagna. Harry smiled and said “that is filthy”

“Your food is worth it curly you are a genius”

The rest of the meal went happily. Louis enjoyed brownies immensely, for Harry it was worth all the effort just to see Louis moan for his food. Louis offered to dry the dishes as Harry washed them. He liked it them working as a unit doing domestic household things, felt like he’s been doing these things with Harry for a long time. 

“What now?” Harry stifled a yawn as he placed the last plate on the sink.

“We’ll take a nap “Louis took the plate and started drying it, “You look sleepy” well he still wants Harry’s mouth on his dick but that can wait a bit.

“What about the promise I made earlier” oh shit how can Harry just purr like this, he’s on a mission to break Louis’ self restrain to not to do anything in the kitchen, he felt sorry for Zayn.

Louis placed the dried plate on the counter carefully and grabbed Harry’s hand “We’ll go to your room” Harry’s eyes had an unusual glint; Louis has never been this open before. So he whispered “okay”

They almost ran to the room, with Harry leading as he knows the way. Louis didn’t know he was this sex crazed, like for the past years he had been satisfied with occasional wank here and there, no strings attached all of them were one night stands and even his one night stands were rare, so rare that even Liam get laid more than he did but now with Harry he seemed to be burning with desire that he had not known before.

Harry jumped into the bed and looked at Louis who followed the same course without thinking twice; Harry started to take off his t shirt with Louis taking his off right in front of Harry just inches of thin air between them and even before Harry started on his trousers Louis was on him, his mouth crashing onto Harry’s, he didn’t know how many times he had kissed Harry that day but each time it got more and more passionate , both of them tried to pour all of their love into the kiss, so furious and so passionate they moved like snakes, then Louis traced his mouth over Harry’s neck going lower and lower, Harry’s skin was soft and smooth and milky white, so delicate, so beautiful, he couldn’t get enough of it.

He reached Harry’s nipples and licked one of the nipples softly, a small moan escaped Harry’s mouth as he dropped on to the pillow and Louis was onto him in an instant, licking each of his nipples giving equal attention to both of them, small moans escaped Harry’s mouth continually making Louis’ dick twitch. Then he went lower down, traced Harry’s hip bones with his skillful tongue and biting his left hip bone a bit, Harry squirmed beneath him but Louis kept on and then he unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and pulled them off, god they are so tight and his stomach did a familiar flip when he saw Harry’s long legs and beautiful thighs.

He reached Harry’s inner thighs, they looked so bitable, he bit over the skin carefully, not breaking the white skin and soothing the bite marks with his tongue, Harry shuddered, so much attention to every inch of his body is doing marvelous things to his dick, which laid on his stomach turning into a shade of angry red, it was pain and pleasure and Harry enjoyed it more than anything in the world.

Louis licked the tip of Harry’s dick the fact that Harry was the one who was about to give Louis a blow job never occured to any of them and Harry moaned again, his deep voice vibrating in Louis’ ear drums.

“Ohhh…Louis”

“Yeah?” Louis looked up from where he kneeled, between Harry’s legs.

“Please” his voice was thick.

“Please what Hazza?” Louis grinned knowing full well what Harry meant.

“Your mouth, want your mouth” was all Harry could provide but it was all Louis needed.

He licked the tip of his cock and traced the thick vein to the base and in one go he took it all in, Harry shivered, it was wonderful, the way Louis tongue played with the soft skin, he was getting hard every second. He felt his whole mind clearing it was heaven; Louis’ mouth was his actual heaven. 

“Lou…I think …I want to” he managed because he cannot contain it anymore and he didn’t want to choke Louis with his come.  
Louis licked Harry’s pre come for the last time and got up,

“Haz, can you wait a bit?” it was a request and Harry quirked his eyebrow as Louis reached for his hole and slightly traced Harry’s rosy hole making the younger boy shiver involuntary.

“Lou?”

“Hazza can I, can we?” Louis hesitated because he didn’t want to force Harry.

“Y..e..s please” Harry let his head slump onto the pillow, his dick twitching in need and his stomach full of butterflies.

Louis got rid of his trousers and boxers and he hoisted Harry’s legs up to his hip and Harry gripped onto him tightly in monkey style.

Louis started to trace Harry’s hole with his fingers and he leaned into Harry’s ear and whispered 

“Lube?”

“Under the pillow”

Louis smiled as he grabbed the lube from under the pillow he got some on his index finger and started tracing again, by and by he started to dip his finger into Harry’s hole one, two and three fingers in and out, working a gentle rhythm so as not to hurt Harry.

Then he angled the tip of his semi hard cock into Harry’s hole and gently pushed in and bottomed out as Harry moaned from ultimate pleasure. Louis pulled out half way and the pushed in again as Harry moved his hips in easy rhythm, it was their rhythm, starting ever so slow and gaining speed. Louis continued pulling out and pushing in hitting Harry’s prostrate several time and Harry’s tight muscles gave his cock the right pressure at all the right spots making him moan, pleasure thumping through his veins. The room was thick with their moans and heavy breathing until Harry spoke.

“Lou, I…can’t…h..o..l..d on any..more” his body was covered in a sheath of sweat flushed beautifully, Louis thrust in one more time and hit Harry’s prostrate yet again and Harry tightened around Louis’ cock, god this is the best Louis had ever felt.

“Go on baby” he whispered and Harry came all over his stomach and Louis’ and Louis came just seconds later as he pulled out from Harry with a ‘plop’.

He disentangled himself from Harry’s long limbs and flopped down next to him, their chests heaving, mouths dry and bodies full of pleasure. Louis kissed Harry softly on cheek and Harry leaned in his curls plastered to his sweaty face, he looked like sex personified.

“Beautiful” Louis murmured and Harry giggled, god he was so endearing.

“You too, very sexy” he nuzzled into Louis. They lay there fully content until Louis said “ Let’s take a bath we smell filthy” to which Harry agreed.

Bath was a long process as they kissed under the shower, Harry soaping Louis and drawing soapy stuff on his back, it was the loveliest bath Louis had ever taken.

“I don’t think I can love you more” Louis draped a towel over both of them and Harry smiled

“Wrong I love you more than you love me” he started to wipe them both.

“Liar” Louis whispered as he moved closer to Harry.

It was after they dressed again that Louis noticed what Harry’s room looked like. Harry’s room was an art gallery and a photo gallery put together. There were lot of photos which Louis assumed are the ones Harry took, there was a picture of Harry with a camera and photos of his friends, his family, photos of places he had been, they were all in nice frames and fitted beautifully to the sunny room. Then Louis could see where Zayn contributed, there was a lifelike picture of Harry and Zayn and then a picture of their cat. There were lot of other pictures too and then he noticed where Harry’s studies blended with his life. His room was filled with artifacts from different cultures. Rome gods and Egypt pyramids were there along with a picture of women in white saris covered from head to toe with coloured powder; he looked at Harry inquiringly,

“That’s Holi festival in India, lovely isn’t it?”

“Hmmm” Louis said. Harry’s life is really colourful and he is painting my life with those bright colours, he smiled.

Near the window was Harry’s table with books all over it, lots of colourful photos were there, Louis peered through them as Harry cleaned the bed and put on clean sheets and bundle the dirty come stained ones to one corner.

Louis walked from behind and hugged him,

“Lot of laundry ha?”

“Hmmm, certain someone was responsible” Harry answered trying look at Louis’ face.

Just as Louis tried to reply his phone rang, it was Alberto.

“Louis it’s 4.30 we have to leave in an hour” his voice was calm.

“Oh, ok Al got it” Louis looked at Harry who was watching him with wide eyes “Why? What’s the problem?”

“Nothing serious, Al wants to remind me that we have only an hour” Louis watched Harry’s face fell.

“So soon” he frowned.

“Hey, no pouty face now, I’ve been with you all day and I’d like to stay longer but you know why I can’t”

“I know I hate to see you leave, can we dance?” Harry asked out of the blue and Louis looked at him wide eyed.

“Dance? Harry we had sex just twenty minutes ago, can you even walk straight?”

Harry smiled and said “Well wobbling isn’t bad for dancing either, but I like to dance or play my guitar when I am sad”

“So play your guitar please, we are both too tired to dance at the moment” Louis said looking around the room for a guitar and he spotted it just under the bed.

Harry took the guitar and sat on the newly made bed as Louis sat on the floor beside him. Harry started singing and Louis listened in amazement, wow this boy can really sing. But the song was not something he’d heard before; it was about a boy with blue eyes, who was far far away. It was about him, about Louis, Harry wrote a song about Louis.

Harry sang on, his voice melting with evening golden sunlight, the guitar stings playing alongside Louis’ heart strings, vibrating them every single time. Harry finished the song with a little thump on the guitar and looked at Louis, his eyes were hopeful and what he saw in Louis pleased him, his smile grew.

“You like it?”

“Are you kidding me, it was beautiful, you are amazing Haz, we’ve met for like what a month and you wrote a fucking song about us, also your voice is marvelous, I think I love you more, don’t know that was possible”

Harry laughed, “I write about the important things, you are very important to me” Louis got up from where he sat and hugged Harry.

“Thanks Hazza, the song was beautiful”

“My pleasure” Harry whispered back.

After that they had tea, Harry had made scones with jam and Louis enjoyed them immensely. When they parted Louis made a promise saying he will meet Harry soon, when and where, he’ll tell Harry later. Zayn came right after Louis went, tired and grumpy but he was happy to see Harry happy and said if Louis ever wants to come again he’d be happy to take Harry’s offer for a hotel room.

When Harry went to sleep that night his heart was thumping from post excitement effects. Today was a marvelous day, he got to know Louis better, he understood how Louis take on these things, Louis shared Harry’s life and most of all it opened him a new window, a window to Louis’ life. Being with Louis was Harry’s greatest pleasure, sex was only a side advantage (though it was a huge side advantage) but Louis was the best thing of it all, his smile, his crinkled eyes, the way he looked at Harry with his eyes full of love, the way he was so protective of Harry, yes Louis is the best thing that happened to him and Harry is not going to let him go, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, it's not long. Exciting things are coming in next chapter. Harry visits Louis' place...Nick has an incident involving Louis and a peep to Louis past.


	9. That's the way Love Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check if you have read the previous chapter because there had been some issue with the chapter numbers and there is a chance of you guys missing out the last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I am not very good at time lines so let me get this clear to ya'll. Harry was kidnapped at the first week of November okay, if I intended otherwise in the previous chapters please forgive me. I suck at these date things.

Harry and Louis talked daily since they met in Harry’s flat; they’ve been together for like a month and a week now and to Harry it’s been like he’d known Louis for years. Louis didn’t come to the campus after he came to Harry’s flat mostly because Harry didn’t want him to risk his life to see him; there is plenty of time for that, he said. Meanwhile Harry did his Christmas shopping with Ed and Zayn, though Zayn just sat in the corner of a mall and sulked as Harry ran through various items to find the best. He got a blue jumper for Louis, it was exact shade of his eyes and tight black trousers that would fit his pretty legs well, on a second thought he bought blue Nike shoes and hoped he got the right size for Louis.

“He got more presents than me and I am your best friend” Zayn grumbled from the sofa as he drank coffee after the shopping.

Harry smiled from where he sat on the floor with lot of colourful wrapping papers all around him, he was currently packing Cal and Arnold’s presents.

“Liar you don’t know what I bought for you” he answered as he carefully taped the gift.

“Sneaky Styles” Zayn grinned,” anyway how are you going to give it to him? Is he coming here again?”

“He can but there’s no point as we are getting the break the day after tomorrow but I have a plan”

“And what would that be?” Zayn asked as he put the empty mug on the table and sat on the floor near Harry.

“You know my family is going to Aunt Mary’s house on December 27th every year right? So this year I am staying back”

“But I thought she was your mums’ favorite aunt?” Zayn wrapped one of his presents for his sister as he spoke.

“Well she was until that time my mum turned down her proposal for me” Harry grimaced as he remembered the incident last Christmas.

“Bet it was some rich son of her far away relative” Zayn smiled.

“Nope that was the problem, it was a rich daughter” Harry started on Louis’ presents.

“Oh shit, didn’t she know?”

Harry smiled as he focused on the red and golden wrapping paper,” She didn’t at the time but mum explained it to her, the problem started after that”

“What happened?”

“She sent a counselor or someone to cure the gay out of me” Harry’s laugh was bitter because he loved his aunt up until that particular point.

“No way man, that was over the line, did she sent him to your house?” disbelief was evident in Zayn’s voice.

“She did, just a week after we visited her, was a bad shock to mum, Gemma was all for wringing his neck off and disinherit aunt Mary from our family” Harry smiled at the memory of his over protective sister.

Zayn laughed as he could totally picture Gemma doing it for her little brother, “that would have been awesome bro”

“I know right, aunt never even called to mum after mum phoned her and told her what exactly she thinks of her counselor and the idea of curing gay but she has called two weeks ago and had apologized so mum decided to go her place this year but as it is I can make an excuse and not go, mum wouldn’t pressure” Harry finished wrapping and added a little golden star to the corner of the wrapped box and set it aside.

“How come that is connected with Louis exactly?” Zayn was annoyed with the particular piece of green wrapping paper so Harry just offered to do the wrapping for him, because Zayn was never a good wrapper anyway though he starts to do his own wrapping every year.

“Louis will pick me up after my parents leave” Harry said.

“What if somebody looked for you and where are you guys going anyway”

“Nobody is going to miss me, half of the servants won’t be there and mum and dad will leave early in the morning because they usually spend the day there, Cal and Arnold will go with them as I don’t need them with all the security in the house and as for where we are going I don’t know really”

“Ha, so romantic, will he come to your house and say, Juliet my Juliet come to me my love” Harry glared at Zayn as he rolled with laughter.

“You know what, make fun of me again and I’ll wrap all of these for wrong people and your mum will get a box of weed” he huffed as Zayn rolled on the floor with laughter but smiled after two minutes because really visualizing Louis as Romeo was funny, “Stop laughing you dummy and help me pack these” he slapped Zayn to get him focused on the wrapping as they have loads more to do.

“So tell me how you are going to go out, the maids will miss you plus no one can go out or come in except from the main gate” Zayn said after few minutes of wrapping the presents silently.

Harry seemed to think a little, “Louis said he’d take care of it but I’ve got no idea how”

“You know buddy” Zayn smiled as he cut the sellotape carefully “You two could write a spy movie with all these mission impossible tricks you pull to see each other”

Harry smacked Zayn’s hand with a wrapping paper, “Ha ha so funny Zen”

………………………………………………………...................................................................

 

“Look alike? You mean we have to find a Harry look alike in what like a week, Louis please tell me you are joking” Liam sounded exasperated, Louis considered it better than Liam being angry at least this is a confirmation that Liam accepted Louis is not going to give up on Harry.

“I am not joking” he said calmly as Liam ran his fingers through his short hair in frustration “not to mention we are super busy as this is the holiday season and we have to find someone trustworthy”

“Yep because one word out of him and I’ll kill him right then and there” Louis grimaced “but I promised Harry I won’t do dangerous stuff if I can avoid it so please try to find someone we can trust”

“Oh yeah right I forgot we are doing everything according to Harry’s way now” Liam sat on the chair opposite Louis and turned it away, refusing to face him.

“You sound like a jealous boyfriend to be honest” Niall spoke from where he’s crouched near the fridge.

Liam looked at him in anger “the fact that you and Louis are so gone for Harry doesn’t mean that I have to be blind also, don’t you guys see how dangerous this is? What if he decided to tell the police?”

“That is enough Liam” Louis stood up from where he sat and walked around the table to where Liam sat and crouched down so he is in level with Liam’s eyes ‘’Harry is not going to tell the police that argument in over before it even started and I know the risk as I am not new to this and I’ll tell you now and I’ll tell you again I am not going to let go of Harry unless he wants me to leave and I will not mix my relationship with him with my business” he sighed “I know he wants me to stop but now he understand the risk of stopping what we are doing and believe me Li I didn’t survive this long to die like a dog at my successors legs, no, if I am quitting there won’t be any successor, there is only one Louis Tomlinson”

Liam looked at Louis slowly “I am sorry Lou it’s just I was scared that you will quit and our lives will be in danger immediately”

Louis smiled and patted Liam’s shoulder “I will never let anything happen to my people, you and Niall you guys are like brothers to me and there is my family I can’t abandon them, Harry is very important to me also, and he Liam, he is a different person, he is trying to make me stop doing these things but at the same moment he doesn’t want to see any harm come to us, no no don’t think he thinks only about me , he thinks of you guys too, you…you’ll understand when you meet him, he..He is something else” He got up from where he crouched and walked towards the fridge to grab two bottles of beer, one which he threw at Liam who caught it perfectly.

“So what do you think about my plan Niall” Louis asked.

“Brilliant” Niall replied through mouthful of cake which Louis had no idea was in his fridge at the moment.

“But simple” Liam added “and we still have to find that look alike, the major problem will be the hair”

“Modern technology Liam, modern technology have you ever heard of the words makeup and wig, all we need is a boy who has fairly similar features and similar height that’s it, Harry already got a wig”

“A wig” Niall sounded surprised “but I thought his hair was real”

Louis rolled his eyes as he looked at Liam “Tell me how this idiot managed to kidnap people without getting caught” Liam laughed as Niall shouted “Hey I have a kidnappers superior brain you know”

“Yeah you have you Irish beer bottle now tell me about this guy you kidnapped yesterday” he asked as he picked up some papers from the table. The talk turned in to business after that but Liam made a note to go and look for the Harry look alike.

……………………………............................................................................................

 

It was 15th December and on 17th Christmas holidays will be given and right now Harry is feeling bloody tired. He and Zayn had given a small party the day before and it was today morning that Harry find out their friends, well most of their friends are shitty flat keepers because he discovered several wine stains on the walls, beer cans and lasagna in the bathroom, cake in the sofa and fruit pieces all over Zayn’s bed room with some stains on his bed sheets that suspiciously looked like come, it’s a good thing he and Zayn opted to sleep down stairs with Cal and Arnold yesterday night.

“I am never ever giving a party again when it’s uni day the day after” he muttered to Zayn and Zayn granted in agreements.

“At least we gave our present, that’s over” Zayn said, his eyes were still half closed and Harry doubted if he knows where he is going half the time.

“I still have to give Nick’s one, I forgot all about his present after he got sick so badly” Harry said.

“Too drunk to carry a present anyway” Zayn muttered remembering how Nick challenged one of Zayn’s friends and had drunk far too many whiskey glasses and they had to call a taxi and send him off in the middle of the party because he was really sick.  
“I hope he is okay, I called to check if he reached his flat last night” Harry said turning the corner and guiding Zayn so he won’t walk straight to the glass door at the opposite side.

“Oh he is alright mate, will be here to get your present anyways” Zayn stifled a yawn.

“I hope he likes it, do you think he’d like his mufflers”

“He’d like cat’s shit if you are the one gives it” Zayn said with a smirk.

“Oh shut it, I told him I am not interested” Harry sounded annoyed because even at last night Nick was trying to get his attention which is ridiculous because even at the party he thought of Louis at every possible moment.

“But he is not listening, the same old story” Zayn waved at his friend and started to walk towards him “I’ll see you at the flat, I have some work to finish” and Harry smiled and waved at him, he was absolutely sure that Zayn’s ‘work’ is his Christmas present which is obviously a one of his paintings.

Harry met Nick in a nearly empty lecture hall. He was doing something with his laptop and Harry went to him and sat down.

“Hey Nick how are you feeling now” Nick looked up and his face brightened up with a toothy smile.

“Harry! I didn’t see you and this is a last minute report” he gestured at the laptop “but I feel okay I guess but not going to get into those drink fights again with Zayn’s friends, that guy was a fucking blotting paper”

Harry laughed and got out his present and he saw few students leaving the room at the moment “I didn’t have the chance to give you this”

“A present for me” Nick sounded excited but Harry just sighed “Don’t act surprised I always give you presents”

“But they are always special to me” Nick replied as he opened the wrapping and took out maroon and grey hand knitted muffler, he looked at Harry in glee.

“This is great I lost my muffler last month, thanks Harry”

“You are welcome” Harry smiled and tried to get up only to be stopped by Nick who caught Harry’s hand and pulled him down again.

“I want to talk to you Hazza” his voice was unusually smooth.

“About what?” Harry asked looking around to see that the lecture hall was deserted except for them and one girl who seemed to be obsessed with a book in a far corner.

“About us” Nick got a little closer as Harry attempted to get a little space.

“What about us” he asked.

“Why are you saying that Harry you know how I feel about you” Nick said his voice getting lower and lower.

“Nick we talked about this before, I have a boyfriend” Harry said angrily, it took him seconds to realize what he had said and Nick’s grip slackened slightly.

 

“A boyfriend? But who?” 

“That’s none of your business Nick”

“But Harry I love you and I know you are not with anybody at the moment, please don’t say that you don’t care because you obviously do, is it because I am not as rich as you?” Nick sounded hurt and Harry didn’t have the heart to be angry with him although he wanted to.

“Nick, stop being ridiculous, money is not a problem, I…just don’t feel that way”

Nick just leaned and whispered to Harry’s ear “I know you care, I can wait for you Harry, take your time” he kissed Harry’s neck and ear lobe before Harry pushed him away.

“Nick! That’s enough, you don’t understand” he got up angrily, why Nick can’t accept the word no for a change.

“But Harry, it was a small…” Nick started but Harry was already walking away “I don’t want to hear another word” He closed the door with a bang and ran out.

It was a bad day in particular, Louis called once and he sounded annoyed and angry even though he won’t tell Harry why but Harry could feel waves and waves of dark anger rolling off him. Louis tried to contain it in his voice but failed. Then there was Zayn who wanted to punch Nick’s face hard and fast so Harry had to drag him to the flat trying to explain to him that it was not a big deal. To top it all Clove was not feeling well and they had to rush to the vet in the evening. All in all Harry was glad the day was over that night, because he cannot stand another day like this anytime soon.

 

The next day Harry almost dropped his books when he saw Nick who was clearly trying to avoid him. Nick got a black eye and when he saw Harry he turned his heels and walked the opposite direction, it was as if Harry has a disease or something.   
“Hey Nick, hey” Harry shouted but Nick kept on going until Harry lost the sight of him.

“What the hell happened to him” Harry muttered to himself as he made his way to the lecture hall.

He tried to talk about Nick with Zayn but it was just a waste of his time “Oohh someone punched him, that’s great bro, I was going to do it anyway, just because you are going out of your way to win the nicest guy of the year award doesn’t mean everyone have to tolerate Nick” and Harry gave it up at that point.

Louis called in the lunch break and sounded extremely happy and Harry felt happy because whatever bothered him yesterday must have settled down.

“So you are leaving today?” Louis asked.

“yep, see you in a few days” Harry started on the second sandwich.

“Hmm, in fact maybe I’ll see you today, can’t wait till 27th “ Louis replied in somewhat smug voice.

“What? Are you serious?” 

“Well, we’ll see” and Harry thought his heart would burst open with the excitement and longing, he wanted to see Louis so much but he didn’t know how they are going to do that.

Harry met Nick in the bathroom again that day but Nick just turned to the door to walk away and Harry had had enough because seriously he is the one who should behave like this not Nick and that black eye bothered him.

“Nick wait” Nick stopped almost unwillingly.

“What happened?” Harry didn’t move towards him but just started to wash his hands by the sink.

“Nothing” Nick’s voice was unusually low as if he is afraid of someone spying on them.

“You got a black eye and you are avoiding me, it’s not nothing Nick” Harry turned to Nick and started to move towards him and suddenly Nick broke.

“Don’t come near me Harry please” he breathed heavily “I…I am sorry about yesterday very very sorry, that won’t happen again, ever, tell your boyfriend that I’ll stay away” he closed the door after walking out as Harry just stared after him from the middle of the bathroom.

‘Boyfriend, he said boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson what did you do’ Harry thought anxiously as he made to the door and opened it in search of Nick but the older boy was nowhere in sight. “You are going to answer me Louis Tomlinson” he thought in desperation

 

Harry and Zayn packed all their stuff that afternoon and Harry was still a little bit upset because of Nick but he didn’t tell anything to Zayn. He was packing Louis’ present when Zayn came to the room.

“When are you coming to Bradford?” he sat on the bed with Clove who was purring nonstop.

“How about 29th ? I can tell you all about my visit to Louis’ place” Harry folded a t shirt.

“K then, I have to go, train starts at 5” Zayn got up.

“No wait, I am almost done we’ll drop you at the station” Harry zipped his bag and got up. 

“Okay, hey are you okay with me taking Clove, my sis is crazy about her”

Harry smiled, he loved Zayn’s sister “my pleasure buddy, tell her I love her”

“You’ll be coming, so you tell her” Zayn smiled and went out to get his own bags.

 

................................................................

 

They dropped Zayn at the station and started on their way to Cheshire in a white Bentley Mulsanne Harry’s father had sent. It was a pleasant ride; Harry talked about various things with Cal and Arnold on the way home.

They made it to Coventry at about six thirty in the afternoon but the day was still bright enough to see outside. It was a beautiful road with shady trees at the side of the road painting shadows on it. Suddenly the Bentley swerved to the right with a high pitched screech of the tires and the impact had Harry thrown against the front seat and he heard Cal who was in the front seat cursing under his mouth as their driver tried to control the car in vain. Then there was a loud crash and some more cursing from Cal and Harry squeezed his eyes shut in the fear of broken glass.

But fortunately there was no broken glass and he saw Cal getting out of the car and he looked at Arnold who summoned him to stay inside for a bit so Harry opened his shutter and looked out to see that his car had hit a silver Mercedes Benz in the front. Their driver and Cal had already walked over to an elderly man who was getting out of the Benz in shocked expression on his face.

“I have to go out” Harry turned to Arnold who nodded in agreement so both of them got out and walked towards Cal and the driver who was apologizing to the old man.

“There was a dog sir, a fox terrier, it jumped straight at the car, I had to avoid him, I am really sorry sir”

Harry looked for the fox terrier but the dog was nowhere to be seen, probably had run away in fear. Then he looked at the Mercedes, it’s buffer was badly dented and one of the front lamps were broken also the bonnet was damaged slightly, smoke issuing from underneath. The driver was dressed in a black trousers and a white shirt and looked about fifty five, he spoke in a hesitating manner.

“I don’t know mister, I think we have to call the insurance, I’ll tell my master”

Harry examined the damage to the Bentley which also damaged at the front and one of the front wheels was out of alignment meaning they have to stop their journey for a while. As he straightened up he saw the driver of the Benz talking to someone in the back through the shutters but as the glasses were tinted he couldn’t make up the stranger’s face and then the driver backed away and back door opened, out came a man with neatly combed black hair and huge mustache covering half of his face. He wore glasses and seemed to be in his thirties but somehow Harry had this strange feeling that he might be younger. He got out clumsily and walked to the front of the car and tsked as he observed the damage and Harry didn’t blame him, it was a beautiful Benz after all.

“What happened?” he had a strange low voice.

“It was a dog sir, it jumped to the middle of the road, I had to swerve to save it” Harry’s driver started to explain again. 

“Very well, you tried your best my man, I don’t blame you” the gentleman started again with his funny voice “But as it is we have to call the insurance and I think you have to take that Bentley to a garage along with my car I suppose” he pointed at the wheel of the Bentley and his smoke issuing bonnet.

 

“Yep, bad luck, really sorry about this sir” Cal replied as he observed the Bentley.

“It’s alright, oh here comes my assistant Robert, he’ll take care of this insurance trouble and….. who is this young man” he looked at Harry through his spectacles as his assistance who was a slender man in his forties climbed out of the car and walked towards them.

“I am Harry, Harry Styles” Harry went forward to shake hands with him “Oh and I am Kennedy Roothfield, professor at the Cardiff University” he shook hands with Harry warmly.

“Nice to meet you professor sorry about this, it’ll take some time I guess” Harry said trying to get a clear view of professor’s eyes but failing as his glasses were darkened. 

“I know a café around here, why don’t you join me then and let these gentlemen to take care of the business here” the man offered but Harry was not so willing to go with this man who would just bore him with details about his work, he’d rather stay with his bodyguards.

“Maybe we can chat about the university life, I suppose you are going to a university” the man asked.

“Yeah..yeah, Cambridge” Harry answered, still a little puzzled at this strange man.

“Uhh the best there is” the man took his glasses off as he turned to Harry and started to clean them with a white cloth. Harry stared at the familiar bright blue eyes for a second and felt his knees going weak.

“So what do you say young Harry and Robert I thought you knew a garage around here” he turned to look at his assistant as he put on the glasses again.

“Yes sir, I can show it to them if they like to…” Robert looked at Harry’s driver who looked at Cal.

“That would be great actually, thanks professor” Cal said.

Kennedy Roothfield turned to cross the street and looked back at Harry who was still gawking at him in utter disbelief “Coming Mr. Styles?” and Harry still stood there rooted to the spot so Arnold came over and said “ You better go Harry, this gonna take a while, I’ll come with you”

And now Harry found his voice because he ought to stop Arnold following at any cost “No need for that Archi I’ll be fine, you stay here and help Cal, give me a call when it’s over” he didn’t know how he managed to talk at this point.

Arnold looked unsure for a moment but then he considered the situation, the professor looked really harmless plus Cal will need him, so he decided “Okay then, go along and give me a ring whenever necessary, okay” and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

“Where is this café, professor?” Cal asked.

“In Trinity street, everyone knows about it, you can follow my driver after you are done, he knows the way well” Kennedy answered as he smiled at Harry who grinned in return.

“I’ll see you later guys” Harry called out to his bodyguards and crossed the street with the professor who hailed a taxi after few minutes and they got into it after Harry waved to his bodyguards.

“Café Italia, Trinity road” Kennedy gave directions to the taxi driver. 

Harry looked out of the window for few seconds as he was still bewildered at what happened in the past ten fifteen minutes, then Mr. Kennedy’s low voice reached him “You seem anxious Mr. Styles”

Fucker, so he intends to keep up this façade on then Harry has to play along because two can play this game. He drew a shaky breath before he started to speak,

“Well I was just wandering if you are a drama professor” Harry replied looking at his passenger who chuckled softly.

“Yes indeed I am drama professor, what gave me away? was it my beard?” Kennedy asked.

“No it was your eyes “ Harry replied “You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen and the person I happen to love most has the same shade of blue eyes” he looked at so called Mr. Kennedy.

Mr. Kennedy slowly removed his huge beard and his black wig revealing very real, very handsome and very much beaming Louis Tomlinson. He looked so adorable that Harry just hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek.

“I hate you” he whispered and Louis’ eyes widened mischievously.

“Oh so you hate me, this is what I get from damaging my Benz for certain curly boys”

“Hey my Bentley is pricey” Harry cuddled into Louis playfully and Louis hugged him closer.

“Not to mention it was a c-class saloon Mercedes Benz” Louis said and Harry raised his eyebrows.

“I hope the curly is worthy enough for all the trouble” he said as he looked at Louis their arms intervened together.  
“He is worthier than my life” Louis whispered and Harry felt his eyes starting to fill with tears.

“And I know that certain curly love you more than his own life” he said his cheeks bright pink, god how come they both be so idiotically romantic.

“Really?” Louis looked at Harry “Then that settles it, right?” and Harry nodded because if he and Louis are saps then they can be saps together.

 

Harry thought the taxi driver almost had a heart attack when he saw Louis and Harry prayed he had a strong heart because taking a hire from a man with a beard and black hair and seeing a boy with a messy fringe walking out is not for weak hearts.

“I think we scared the shit out of that guy” Harry said as they watched the taxi drew away.

“Oh, he’ll get over it now come in, this is a great place” Louis placed his right hand on Harry’s back and guided him into the small café which looked really busy at the moment, Louis found a corner table near the window and they sat down.

“So what do you want?” Louis looked through the menu and Harry just stared at him.

“You…you are unbelievable you know that right?”

“Yeah..yeah..I’ve been told” Louis waved a dismissive hand while smiling.

“Now tell me what should we drink?” Louis asked again.

“How about Café Mocha?” Harry asked.

“That’s espresso with chocolate topped with steamed milk too much calorie for me” Louis said and Harry shrugged “everything is fair where chocolate is concerned”

“Ok then I’ll take Cappuccino Double and Italian chocolate fondant” Louis looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow “Who is taking calorie now?”

Louis shrugged “everything’s fair where chocolate is concerned”

“I want baked New York cheesecake” Harry ran his finger along the menu.

“Okay” Louis called a waiter and placed their order and relaxed in his chair to look at Harry.

“Was the Fox Terrier okay?” Harry asked suddenly and Louis stared at him for few seconds before he understood.

“Oh yeah, he’s been trained to do all sort of tricks, this one was easy for him”

“Lou, whose idea was this?” Harry asked.

“Mine, brilliant isn’t it?” Louis looked so smug that Harry had to smile at that.

“Yeah_yeah Mr. Brilliant all that is well but I have to ask something from you” Harry didn’t want to bring up Nick but first things first, he had to make sure Louis doesn’t do these sort of things in the future.

“Louis why did you hit Nick” Louis started in shock as he wasn’t expecting this so suddenly.

“Who?” he managed.

“Nick, the guy in the university to whom you gave a black eye yesterday” Harry went on with a straight face, it is important to act angry.

“I…but he kissed you!” Louis tried to defend himself.

“And you gave him a black eye and threatened him, now he won’t even look at me”

“Good” Louis smiled menacingly “He is smarter than he looked”

“Louis! You can’t punch people like that” Harry tried to be stern.

“Of course I can, you are my boyfriend and he was an asshole to you, you said no and he cannot accept it…if he comes closer to you again and start to touch you in inappropriate way, I’ll break his bones” Louis gritted his teeth.

“How did you know what happened, there was nobody there” Harry asked in surprise.

“There was one girl” Louis supplied calmly.

“What! She was a spy? Louis you are unbelievable” Harry’s eyes were wide with shock “Please tell me you haven’t planted some sort of a camera on me or something”

“Well I thought about that but thought that would invade your privacy” Louis said and Harry continue to stare at him with wide eyes “Relax I didn’t do anything of that sort…anyway why are you so worked up on this Nick bloke, you don’t like him do you?”

Harry smirked slightly “Who told you I don’t like him?” he smirk grew as he saw Louis’ eyes glint with jealousy.

“He is an asshole Hazza” now he sounded pleading and Harry took pity.

“Well he is sometimes and that is why you shouldn’t go and meet him ever again”

Now Louis’ face lit up with joy “But I didn’t go and met him”

“You didn’t” Harry’s look was suspicious “So unlike you, tell me the truth”

“I would have gone but Liam practically locked me in the study and went with Alberto, I think he punched this Nick bloke or he used someone else, I don’t know, I just know the result” Louis grimaced, evidently unhappy because he was prohibited to punch Nick in the face personally.

But Harry on the other hand was hugely relieved “It’s good you have Liam, otherwise you’d have been caught ages ago but he should have explained things to Nick, hitting him was bad” he whispered.

“Well he did try to explain things to him saying that you have a boyfriend and he should stop bothering you but he was not willing to listen to nice words so he was given what he needed” Louis said.

“Anyway I am just glad you didn’t go in to trouble and got yourself caught” Harry said.

“Won’t that be a good thing” Louis asked in a hushed tone.

“It is never a good thing” Harry replied, smiling happily. 

“Your order sir” a waiter came and both of them straightened up.

The chocolate fondant looked amazing with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and also the cheesecakes looked beautiful.

“This is fantastic” Harry started on the cheesecake “How do you know about this place?”

“I brought many boyfriends here” Louis kept his eyes on the cake except for a very brief look at Harry, he looked angry, good.

Harry narrowed his eyes “Many ha?”

“Yep” Louis nodded.

“Maybe you can tell me about them” Harry’s voice sounded pure poison and Louis smirked at his cake.

“There is nothing much, they were all very bad so I bought them poisoned cheesecakes and killed them, end of story” Louis said.  
“Good” Harry attacked his cheesecake “Cause I was planning something along the line, don’t want to be a mass murderer” he looked at Louis who looked up from his chocolate cake.

“Oh..You won’t be a murderer then, it’ll only be a matter of suicide”

He waited until look of understanding lighted up Harry’s face.

“You are hopefully romantic you” Harry stole a piece of fondant from Louis.

“So said the kettle to the pot” Louis allowed Harry to steal another small bite and Harry smiled through the fork at him and Louis felt his heart swoon at the sight of him, really he is dating the cutest boy in the planet.

When the coffee arrived Louis wanted a sip from Harry’s Mocha but Harry was too fond of it and Louis pointed out he shared is cake and Harry allowed him three sips instead of one.

Louis started to take his wallet out when the bill arrived but Harry stopped him.

“You dented your car for me, this is on me” but Louis opposed.

“Hey, your car was dented too plus this is my idea”

“But Louis just allow me to…” Harry started again but Louis interrupted

“They say your father is the richest without counting me” and to that Harry smiled

“Okay then we’ll split this” and Louis agreed somewhat reluctantly.

When they came out of the café it was dark and the road was less crowded. Harry turned to Louis and cupped his face when they went under a tree at the road side. Then it was lips on lips tongue on tongue and hands on each other’s backs. Harry wanted to include his thank you into the kiss and he felt he succeeded to some extent when they parted.

“This was amazing Lou, you are amazing”

“I wanted to see you before Christmas, so here we are” Louis said as he caressed Harry’s cheek lightly with his fingertips.

They called their drivers and the cars arrived in fifteen minutes giving Louis time to regain his composure as Professor Kennedy with the beard and the wig. Harry was laughing all the while as he dressed.

“It won’t do to laughing young Harry” Professor Kennedy’s low voice made him double in laughter.

“Take care Harry, I’ll see you soon” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead just seconds before the cars approached 

“You too, I’ll call every day and should I expect more surprises?” Harry asked.

“With me you’ll always have to expect surprises”

Professor Kennedy hugged Harry as they parted and whispered ‘I love you s’ were not heard by anyone else. Harry felt like his heart is riding away in the silver Benz, it was probably his soul. How he wished he could just hop in to the Benz and go with Louis, maybe one day, one day he will do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was too long so next time Harry is going to Louis' house. I'll try to update in two weeks :-)


	10. Take me to your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Louis' home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I don't know whether you are still there but there huge personal matters to deal with in past few months so couldn't focus on this or anything for that matter but now things have settled down and I promise no matter what this fictional work will meet a good ending.
> 
> so so so sorry for the delay

Harry turned over the blue cashmere shirt in his hands. Gemma brought it with her and she is currently occupying other end of his bed, looking through some of the newspaper articles intently. Harry didn’t want to look through the news paper articles, it was a bittersweet memory because they were full of his kidnapping story and he didn’t want to remember those fearful days where he was scared shitless but the memories brought something sweet, something bright, it was Louis. If it weren’t for his kidnapping he would have never met Louis so it was a blessing in some way but still he didn’t want to read up those stories because then he would want to see Louis, something that he cannot achieve right now.   
He sighed. Talking to Louis hearing his voice was great but he wanted see Louis, watch his eye lids flutter, watch him fix his fringe ever so careful and he wanted touch Louis, wanted to run his fingers along his sharp cheek boned , wanted to trace his veins, wanted touch his cock…. Harry sighed again; no he mustn’t think about those things especially not Louis’ cock because that will make this wait impossible. Of course he enjoyed being here in Holmes Chapel with his family but he wanted Louis to join too, he wanted Louis to be part of this family, his family but that is not something in the near horizon, not yet.   
“HAZZA!” Harry almost dropped the shirt at Gemma’s scream, he glared at her.   
“What?” Gemma glared back and Harry had to smile when he saw a scowl identical to his own mirrored in Gemma’s face.   
“What?,I’ve been calling you two three times but you just sat there smiling like you are in bubblegum pony land” Gemma folded the paper and looked at Harry and Harry winced, maybe he should stop going into his dream land with Louis for a bit and actually pay attention to his surroundings.   
“you know what little bro, you are little different this Christmas “ Gemma narrowed her eyes and leaned across the bed. “did you find yourself a boyfriend pretty boy?”  
Harry looked at her with big eyes, maybe she isn’t learning business at all, she must be learning sorcery or maybe it’s just that she can read him so well.   
“What are you talking about?” he can do this, he can deceive Gems.  
Gemma’s eyes narrowed still more until they are just slits.   
“You are smiling into nothingness; you seem to be dreaming all the time aaand you are talking to someone every single day”   
“I have friends” Harry replied feebly, he wanted tell Gemma about Louis but it was a secret, his secret for a little while longer.   
“Yeah, right since when did you start to whisper with Zayn?” Gemma looked at him suspiciously.   
Just then Harry was saved by his mum as she called both of them downstairs for dinner but the look Gemma gave made Harry sigh internally, she isn’t gonna give this up, not in near future.

Date: December 27th   
Place: Styles residence   
Harry sighed, it’s been just two hours after mom dad and Gemma went away to his aunt and he already wanted to see Louis but as it is he has to wait a bit more until Louis’ delivery boy arrive. He sighed again and settled on bed with a book, just another hour or so, I can wait. Just then his phone rang; it was Louis.   
“Hello” Harry breathed to the phone his heart beat already speeding up, “Lou?”   
“Harry, you ready?” his voice brought instant calmness to Harry’s mind. It was amazing how Louis seemed to be capable of controlling most of Harry’s emotions these days. Harry sighed.   
“Is he here?” he asked, trying to even his breath.   
“Aha, he’ll be at your gate in just couple of minutes, how are you feeling baby?” Louis asked the joy in his voice barely contained.   
“Well except for my heart beating around 100 beats per minute and needing to jump up and run like a maniac in the hall way, yeah I feel relatively calm” Harry answered and smiled when he heard Louis chuckle.   
“Oh, Harry don’t worry everything’s gonna be alright, ok?”   
Harry nodded and remembered Louis cannot see him so he said a simple “yeah” It was ridiculous how a simple verbal assurance from Louis can convince Harry like this.   
“That’s right now tell me our plan again” Louis asked and Harry sighed again.   
“Lou we’ve been through this at least twenty times I know the plan by heart”   
“I know Hazza but I want to calm you down, now tell me the plan“ It was a gentle order and Harry couldn’t help the smile that crept into his face.   
“Ok, so when he arrives I just explain the things to the security and take him into the house and then give him the necessary instructions and we change our clothes and I drive away in his bike as the delivery boy, right?” Harry recited everything in a monotone and smiled when he heard Louis chuckle.   
“Yep that’s it and Dan will pretend like you until you return as the same delivery boy at night” Louis said .  
“Lou?” Harry asked tentively.   
“Yeah?”  
“I…Harry hated to admit it but he was scared. “I am scared”   
“H, I am not gonna let anything happen to you as I already said, I’ll keep you safe no matter what” Louis voice was gentle.   
“Promise?” Harry asked feeling like he is twelve again asking his dad whether he’ll take him to the carnival or not.   
“Promise” Louis said.   
Just then Harry heard someone knocking his door, “Lou I think he came gotta go, meet you soon”  
“K Hazza bye”   
When Harry opened the door a maid he hasn’t seen much was standing at the doorway. “Master Harry, there is a delivery boy at the gate that has brought something to you, he insist on seeing you than delivering the package to the security”   
“Oh okay, I’ll take care of that, thanks and errr Betty, right?” the maid nodded. “right, Betty do not disturb me till night ok? I got err..an important project to finish, I’ll order pizza for lunch today so don’t bother with that, ok?” maid nodded again.   
“right then” Harry closed the door slowly and walked away from the maid and went to the gate, it was not a very long walk but it took couple of minutes as he was concentrating so hard on his acting skills.   
The gate was slightly open and Harry could see he delivery boy talking to one of the guards while five others watched him closely, in his hand he held a large package with god knows what Louis packed for this stunt. The boy was about Harry’s age and had similar lean body, he’ll pull this off at any cost, Harry thought as he smiled at the security guards as he reached the gate.   
“I heard there’s a delivery for me” now all the guards turned to look at Harry including the fake delivery boy.   
“Oh yes master Harry” the head security guard known as Mark talked, “This lad says he has a package for you from Mr. Malik, but he insist on delivering it personally”   
The delivery boy looked at Harry sheepishly and Harry smiled at him, “Hey buddy, Luke right? I think we met last Christmas” The boy nodded vigorously and said “Hi Harry” and looked around at the guards proudly.   
“It’s okay guys this is Luke one of Zayn’s cousins, come in Luke let’s chat over a tea or something” Harry moved forward and led the lad in through the gates.  
“Okay” the delivery boy said still eyeing the guards.   
“You know him Harry?” Mark asked. “Yeah Mark don’t worry, oh and Luke is it okay if your bike remains there” Harry pointed to the side of the gate where Luke has parked his bike and Luke nodded, so with a final wave to the guards Harry led Luke towards the house.   
“Man I am glad I took acting in school” Luke aka Dan told Harry as he settles on Harry’s bed and Harry smiled at him in response.   
“so uhh, you take over from now on” he asked attentively and Dan chuckled in response.   
“Yes sir! And by the way Mr. Styles this is an absolutely incredible plan” Dan said.   
“Yeah” Harry replied and started to walk away from room so that Dan can change and give Harry his clothes while he dressed in some of Harry’s clothes that were kept ready by harry.  
“It’s Louis’ plan by the way” Harry said as he closed the door.   
“Really? Boss is brilliant” Dan answered waking up a shiver along Harry’s body because ‘boss’ is not exactly pleasing word to him. It meant who Louis was and is and what he does and this boy dressing in his room probably not much older than him is Louis’ employee. Harry shuddered as he tried to push those feeling away, there is nothing he can do, not now anyway but later, we’ll see….Harry thought determinedly.   
After Dan dressed Harry slipped in to his clothes and explained Dan everything that he should know, don’t answer the door, sent the servants away if they come and do not try to answer if the phone rang.   
“I got it Mr.Styles you go ahead boss is probably waiting” Dan said.   
“It’s not Mr. Styles Dan it’s just Harry as I told you before and order anything you want here’s money” Harry gave him a pad of bills which Dan returned immediately.   
“Oh no Mr. Sty…I mean Harry, I already took money from Liam boss, this is a job don’t worry my expenses are already covered” Dan said pushing the pad of bills back into Harry’s hand.   
“Are you sure? But I’ll just keep it by the night stand anyway, in case you need anything and Dan” Harry hesitated by the door “Thank you” he meant it but Dan just waved his hand dismissing it “anything for Louis, don’t you worry Mr. Styles…I mean Harry, you go ahead I’ll hold the fort” Dan said and as if to prove his point he jumped to the bed and looked at Harry as if he own the room already.   
Harry smiled and gave a little wave as he closed the door to his room and adjusted his snapback and now empty delivery bag. Okay all set, pray to god and Jesus and all the angels, please let my acting skills be good enough to pull this through.   
As it appeared Harry’s acting skills as bad as they were was not needed for this because the guards didn’t even spared him a second glance as he mounted the bike and took off. Harry could feel the breeze hitting his face as he passes the enormous wall around Styles property. Freedom was such an exhilarating feeling he almost forgot that he meant to see Louis, almost but a black Audi matte parked near a little field reminded him of Louis and his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the driver’s side door open and small, petite (really that is the first word that came into Harry’s head when he thought about Louis) figure climbed out and waved. Harry parked the bike at the side of the road and jumped off.   
Louis was dressed in a comfy beige colour sweater and black tights, Harry has already started running towards him when Louis’ face broke into a brilliant smile and Harry felt like he’s watching at the sun for the first time. He didn’t think much before running to Louis and embracing him in a tight bear hug.   
“Oh…hey” Louis sounded surprised and then he warmed into Harry’s hug, their bodies aligning perfectly in the morning sunlight.   
“Missed me?” it was not a question so Harry didn’t bother to answer that he just tightened his embrace.   
“Didn’t you miss me?” Harry whispered still not letting go of Louis.   
“How can I not miss you curly?” Louis whispered back.   
Harry looked at Louis “Do you love me that much Lou?”   
Louis sighed and looked right into Harry’s eyes “even more than that and sometimes it scares me”   
Now Harry was concerned “Loving me should never scare you Lou, you’ll never lose me, that’s what you are afraid of, right?”   
Louis sighed again. He has lost so much in the past that he thought he’d never be able to let go of that fear because when Louis Tomlinson was considered losing someone you love is like a constant thing that happened in life, almost a normal thing but he wasn’t going to tell anything to Harry, this beautiful, beautiful boy who is currently looking at Louis as if he is searching for something in his soul. Maybe he’ll tell Harry about everything, everything that had happened that made him ‘Louis Tomlinson’ the most wanted criminal in UK, but not now, not here, in the middle of the road near a beautiful country field.   
“Let’s go Harry, there’s a whole house waiting to greet you”   
And Harry obliged as always and the delivery bicycle was taken in to a van driven by Louis’ trusted bodyguard Alberto. (Alberto insisted coming with Louis simply because he didn’t like to let him go alone) Then Harry climbed to the front seat of the Audi and they drove away into the blissful summer morning.   
Turned out it was not a ‘house’ that was waiting for Harry, it was a fucking castle completed with large gardens and a small stream nearby.   
“Wow” Harry said as they entered through wrought iron gates. It was a magnificent view. Harry had seen his fair share of houses to say that this must have cost a fortune.  
“Thank you” Louis smiled as Harry observed the house open mouthed .  
“It’s not much you know just me trying to………” Louis stopped talking as Harry held a finger.   
“Just shut up, you are ruining the effect”   
Louis laughed “Harry don’t act like you have never seen anything so beautiful because you’re a Styles and your acting is not that good”   
“But this is beautiful, so prestigious and so homely at the same time “Harry said as the Audi stopped in front of the main door. Heavy, dark, oak paneled front door opened as Harry and Louis got out and a pleasant looking middle-aged woman greeted them with a smile.   
“Good morning Sir” She turned to Louis after offering a warm smile in Harry’s way.   
“Hello, Alice , sorry I had to run away without me morning tea to get this gentleman here” Louis motioned towards Harry who smiled shyly.   
“Anyways Alice this is Mr. Styles and Harry this is Alice my housekeeper plus cook plus all the other things” Louis smiled fondly at Alice.   
“Hello Alice, nice to meet you” Harry bowed his head a little and offered a hand to shake which Alice dismissed as she hugged Harry closely, it was a tender motherly hug.  
“Nice to meet you darling” Alice said as she let go of Harry. “Glad to finally meet the famous Mr. Styles”   
Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes “Have you been talking about me?”   
“Non-stop” Alice replied as Louis shrugged his shoulders.   
“Anyways this young gentleman will be here for lunch so I’d like something special today” Louis said .  
“Of course, sir, anything you would like Mr. Styles?” Alice turned to Harry again.   
“Err, no nope, I am fine with anything and it’s Harry “Harry said.   
“I’ll give you smashing dinner Harry and shall I arrange tea in the garden Sir?” Alice asked Louis, who looked at Harry for his opinion but Harry just nodded non-chalantly, he was happy to follow Louis even to the hell.   
Louis smiled amusedly and said “Yep, we’ll have it near the stream, thanks Alice and tell Pete to get the boat ready”   
“Ok, Sir, have a nice day both of you” Alice winked as she bustled indoors .  
“so official, so domestic at the same time” Louis said with warmth Harry had rarely seen in his face.   
“She’s nice” He replied while exploring vast gardens beneath the house. It was so transfixing that he couldn’t quite understand how big they are and at the same time how beautiful they are .  
“Come, I’ll show you around” Louis took Harry’s hand and started walking towards the gardens.   
The main garden was carefully manicured with flowery plants in every corner and beautiful green grass in the middle. There was a circular lawn with a path around it. There was a central bed of shrubs. Outside of the lawn area were four rose bush beds to fill up the square area.  
At the west end of the garden there was a huge weeping willow providing shade for a beautiful, open garden house.  
Walking on the paved pebbled path, they reached a dainty garden house with small, white roof and honey suckles climbing the walls. It was an open garden house with four white chars and a table in the middle. Just over the hedge Harry spotted a clear stream, edged with flowery banks. The sweet smell of flowers cut through the soft scent of the morning's dewy grass.   
Harry kept looking back and forth between Louis and garden for few seconds before Louis gave a chuckle and said,   
“Being the petty criminal that I am you thought this would be a gloomy, menacing mansion, eh?”   
“Lou!” Harry looked up indignantly. “Stop saying that criminal thing, that makes me…..”   
“Unsettled?” Louis provided with a smirk but Harry could see the usual sadness creeping behind the veil.   
“No” Harry said. “It makes me angry that you have to ruin the moment”   
“Tis the truth Hazza, no matter how much we try to deny it “ Louis sighed.   
“Could be but I am in love with Louis, not the rich, posh, criminal Louis just Louis with pretty blue eyes, kind heart, thoughtful mind and……and the most kiss prone lips I’ve ever seen “ Harry replied licking his lips and getting closer to Louis by an inch.   
“Rich ok but posh? Come on “Louis puffed teasingly.   
“From all that you got just one word, oh god” Harry said inching closer and tilting his head to the side.   
“Nope heard the last part, so kissy lips, ha?” Louis mirrored Harry as he also came closer .  
“yep, kissy lips” Harry closed the distance between them and kissed Louis as Louis too tip toed to get closer, to get more. It was like a current passing through their bodies. Harry deepened the kiss, biting a little into Louis’ bottom lip and tasted the sweet coffee flavor mixed with faint cigarette wisp. Louis explored inside Harry’s mouth with his tongue making Harry gasp with pleasure and surprise. Harry cupped Louis’ face with both hands and lifted him some more as Louis thumbed his way down the back of Harry’s neck. It was deep, passionate and a little rough at the beginning and then turned to sweet, chaste kisses. They broke up as Louis saw Alice moving along the path towards them.   
Turned out Alice was in a fantastic mind or she thought Harry was starving because the tea was well, huge. Scones, chocolate cake, date cake, cream strawberries, frozen pineapples and cream buns, completed with strawberry jam and bread.   
“Okay, I’m gonna skip the lunch, this is too much” Harry fell back to the chair with a scone in his hand. He had tried everything twice on Alice’s insistent. “Really Alice, this is fantastic”   
“Thanks Harry, pleasure to have someone who enjoys my cooking as some tend to eat filth from takeaways” Alice replied side eyeing Louis who rolled back his eyes with a groan.  
“For heaven’s sake Alice, it’s just a pizza not filth”   
“Still, aren’t mine good enough?” Alice said stubbornly .  
“Oh just drop it already, you know I enjoy your cooking more than anything” Louis said as Alice bustles about to clean everything.   
Harry smiled. It was nice to see Louis interacting with other people so normally because try as he might he still couldn’t shake out the image of Louis sitting in his throne, ordering others to kill or to rob or whatever god almighty criminals are doing. But Louis he now saw was completely different from that image. Seen like this it was hard to imagine that this is ‘The Louis Tomlinson’ Scotland yard is so intent on arresting. But Harry maybe dumb as he is, loved Louis as a whole.   
“If he truly loves you  
He will love you  
When you are an ocean breeze  
When you are summer storm

You were not made  
to be loved in parts  
you were meant to be  
loved as a whole”   
Harry recited by memory, it was a Nikita Gill poem he remembered from facebook, for some reason or other he remembered it well.   
“What?” Louis asked still trying to catch Harry’s words .  
“Nothing, just a poem I remembered” Harry said as he loving put his hand around Louis’ tiny waist.   
“Okie dokie, poem loving pretty boy, let’s take a ride on the boat, you’ll love it” Louis cuddled closer to Harry. It was a rare occasion where he let Harry have the advantage of his height, normally he would have felt really uncomfortable letting someone else tower over him but with Harry those insecurities turned into comforts, little things that reminded Louis that he has well and truly fallen for the curly haired, green eyed lad.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update every three days, I am not sure about the number of chapters yet but it will around 25 or so. please tell me what do you think about the story.
> 
> find me in tumblr : http://your-heart-and-my-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
